


Next to Me

by Hockey_3720



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Coming out may be difficult, but when Marc-Andre is next to Sidney the whole way around... nothing can go wrong... right?





	Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece on here. I LOVE mpreg and wasn't so sure about writing one... so here I am! PLEASE feel free to tell me your thoughts good, or bad! Thank you!

Sid locked eyes with Marc-André across the bar as he half leaned against the counter, waiting for the bartender to take his order. Marc-André smiled his charming, flawless smile, bared his white teeth and winked at Sid.

Shaking his head, Sid looked down at his feet as if he were hiding the crimson color appearing on his cheeks. When Sid looked back up the bartender stood on the other side of the bar with an eyebrow raised and hands flat on the bar with his elbows locked, “What can I get ya man?”

“Uh, Jack and Coke and a Captain and coke, please,” Sid mumbled out quickly as he swallowed spit down his throat quite awkwardly and blinked as he pulled a 20 out of his wallet, then placed it on the bar.

The bartender placed the two drinks down and whisked the twenty dollar bill up, “I'll go get your change.”

“No, that's alright! Keep the change, thank you,” Sid spit out awkwardly before the bartender could even walk away.

“Okay- thank you. Enjoy your drinks,” the guy said and quickly moved on to tending to the next customers.

Sid grabbed the two cold glasses in his hand and slowly shuffled his way over to Marc-André who was sitting in a booth, now looking down at his phone. Once Sid slipped in across from him and placed Marc-André’s drinks and his own down on the table, Marc-André looked up at him again sparking another smile.

“Thank you,” Marc-André’s unmistakable French-Canadian accent came through as his large hand wrapped around his glass and he lifted it up to his mouth.

“Uh,” Sid was at a loss for words and he fumbled with his thumbs, and watched over Marc-André carefully. His eyes were instantly attracted to the bounce of Marc-André’s adamsapple every time he took a sip of his drink. “You're… you're… uh welcome,” he managed to let out as his cheeks turned dark from embarrassment.

Sid quickly reached forward and grabbed his glass, taking a huge gulp. “So, how was your summer,” Marc-André asked as Sid was lowering his glass back to the table.

“Uh… uh really good. I'm glad to be back here though. I've really missed the city and the team… and I've Uh,” Sid trailed off not knowing if he should say what else is on his mind.

Marc-André raised an eyebrow in amusement as Sid’s eyes widened. “And you’ve what,” Marc-André asked amused as a smirk grew on his face.

“I’ve kinda… I’ve uh… I’ve kind of missed you. I-I don’t know why… It’s just,” Sidney trailed off as his cheeks became crimson once again.

Marc-André’s look softened as he dipped his chin a little, as if to look into Sid’s eyes better. “Maybe because you haven’t told anyone other than me about… Your… Uh Sexuality. Have you even bothered to tell your parents or Taylor yet,” He instantly asked and gave Sid an understanding look.

Sidney blushed even more. “Uh… No. I haven’t felt okay with telling… Anyone I’m gay,” Sid paused, embarrassment clear on his face. “And I… I wish you’d never walked in on me watching that uh…”

Marc-André stifled a laugh. “You act like it’s a bad thing that I know. You need someone to support you. I’m willing to help you. You should know that, man. Especially since… I’m gonna tell you now because it feels like the right time. Only my family has known that I'm gay, and you of course but no one else. None of the guys. I’ve been gay since I was 16, I knew when I found myself looking at guys’ asses and I enjoyed it. But all I know is when I walked in on you watching that porn, so much weight was lifted off my shoulders because I knew at that moment I wasn't the only one. I want you to come to terms with at least telling your family, if not for me, at least do it for yourself, Sid, it helps so much,” Marc-André informed Sidney with a very serious look playing upon his long thin face.

Sidney let out a shaky breath, “I-I know. I'm so glad I could trust you. A lot of weight was lifted off my shoulders at the end of last season… but… I don't know… my parents… my dad… oh god, I can't.”

Marc-André shook his head and folded his hands out on the table between the two of them. “See, I thought the same of my father, but once he realized it's what makes me happy, he was fine with it and accepted me. Although, he'll occasionally make shitty jokes, I know he means well,” Marc-André’s deep brown eyes read of sorry-ness as he looked at Sid.

“I-I… okay… maybe at Christmas. That's the next time I'll probably see them… that's when they said they're planning ou-,” Sidney was cut off by 4 shots being placed on the table between them by the bartender.

“This is on the house boys, my manager wanted to wish you good luck this season,” he mentioned with a smile and instantly turned and walked back to his post at the bar.

Both Marc-André and Sidney followed him with their eyes as they walked away, then slowly looked back at each other, shrugged and took two shots each. As the burning liquid ran down both their throats, they visibly relaxed.

Marc-André looked at Sid and they put their second shot glass back down on the table, “Do you want to go back to my place and maybe play some COD?”

Sid nodded quickly and began sliding out of the booth. “Yeah… it's kind of awkward talking in public,” he admitted as he stood and looked at Marc-André who was still sliding out of the booth.

“Yeah, I guess that's true,” He responded and stood up only to look down at Sidney’s short frame.

The two of them left the restaurant and parked next to each other in the driveway of Marc-André’s two year old home, then raced each other to the door.

“Haha, Jokes on you Sid! I've got the keys,” Marc-André’s French-Canadian accent came through, thicker than normal.

Sid rolled his eyes dramatically, “Yeah, yeah you loser. Now open the damn door!”

Marc-André quickly put his key into the slot and unlocked the door and let Sid in. Sid instantly ran and put on the TV, knowing it was left on the gaming setting. Marc-André was hot on his heels, plopping down on the couch.

Sid grabbed the remotes and sat down next to Marc-André, handing him a remote. “Ya know, we probably shouldn't have driven home. I'm feeling kind of intoxicated right now,” Sidney mumbled and looked over at Marc-André with sleepy eyes.

Marc-André blinked slowly, raised his eyebrows and replied, “I agree. But I'm not drunk enough. How about two more?”

Sidney chuckled and nodded slowly, “Yeah… that sounds like a great idea actually.”

The two men got up from the couch and made their ways into the kitchen where Marc-André’s rather large liquor cabinet sat. “Man, this is great. Gotta have the good whiskey,” Sid slurred and pulled the door opened, grabbing the bottle quickly. “Hey, why don't we pass it back and forth… take a drink every time we have something in common about being gay?”

“I… ah. Sure. Why the fuck not,” Marc-André agreed and sighed as he slid the shot glasses back into the cupboard above his head. He then shuffled across the kitchen floor and sat at the the island as Sid sat across from him.

“Okay… I'll start. Have you ever gotten an erection from someone in the locker room? I sure have. When I was younger, I would see someone and wouldn't even think that I was into someone that way. I think that's why I'm in such denial,” Sid commented and took a sip from the bottle of Jack.

“I uh… yeah. That's why I can't look anyone in the eye half the time,” Marc-André confessed and yanked the bottle from Sid, taking a long swig.

“Okay, now you go.”

“Uhm… have you ever thought that a guy on your team was the one but he's either straight or not into you,” Marc-André spoke in rushed words as he took another long drink from the bottle.

“Hah. Boy, of course. God. It's happened many times. Especially since… I wasn't admiring it to anyone… I'll take two for that one,” Sid mumbled and took two huge swallows.

“I'm already feeling a buzz,” Marc-André chuckled and looked back over at Sid with a smirk playing on his face.

“Have you ever wanted to like kiss a guy so bad? Like you see him all the time and all you want to do is fucking kiss his perfect goddamn lips,” Sid questioned and look another sip.

Marc-André instantly nodded and yanked the bottle from Sid. “So many times. It's hard to not just do it. I've never kissed a guy before, but goddamn, I want to everytime I see that one guy, because he's always on my mind. Hey! Wasn't it my turn,” he smiled and took a sip again,

“What would you do if he kissed you at any random moment,” Sid quickly added as his cheeks became a crimson.

Marc-André scrunched his eyebrows together, “Uh. I can't say. Depends, really. But I think it'd be all good.”

Sid sighed and slowly stood from his seat, then strode over so he stood in front of Marc-André. As they looks into each other's eyes, Sid began to lean in with one hand placed on Flower’s knee and the other on his shoulder. Next thing they knew, fireworks were exploding around the room.

Marc-André brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Sidney’s head as he deepened the kiss. Sid’s breath hitched as his hand trailed up from Marc-André’s shoulder and up his neck so his fingers were tangled in Marc-André’s short dark hair. After a few more hitched breaths from the two of them, they mutually pulled away breathing pretty hard.

“Wow,” Sid mumbled as he raised both of his eyebrows and widened his eyes, “That… That was great… Wait! I wasn’t out of line was I? I just thought that… Oh my god! I’m so sorr-.”

Sid was cut off by Flower launching himself off his chair. Marc-André instantly grabbed Sid’s hands and held them tight. “Sid. Chill. Yes, I feel the same way about you. Its- Its okay. I promise,” Marc-André’s French accent came out as his deep brown eyes looked directly into Sid’s hazel ones.

Sid leaned forward and let his forehead rest on Marc-André’s shoulder. The next thing he knows is, Sid is slowly beginning to shake. Marc-André slowly brought his hand up to Sidney’s back and rubbed slowly at his back.

“It- It is all okay Sid. I’m sorry you feel this way. It’ll all be better soon. It’s okay,” Marc-André mumbled and moved so his chin was resting on Sid’s head.

They stood there in silence as Marc-André rubbed Sidney’s back until he calmed down. Once Sid calmed down, Marc-André wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. Sid’s arms slowly made their ways up to wrap around Marc-André in return.

Sid pulled away slightly and Marc-André rested his forehead on Sidney’s and looked into his eyes. “It’s okay. I promise. It’ll all turn out. You have me, you should know that, Sid.”

Sid nodded and slowly leaned in, placing his lips on Marc-André’s in one quick, swift move. They pulled apart and pulled out of the hug. Marc-André grabbed Sid’s hand, leading him toward the stairs and into his room.

When the made it to his room, Marc-André pushed Sid down on the bed and quickly crawled on top of him, instantly connecting their lips. Sid’s fingers got tangled in Marc-André’s hair again as Marc-André’s hands moved down to the hem of Sid’s Reebok Shirt. Sid groaned and let his shirt be pulled up in one swift move. They then reconnected their lips, and Sid’s hands moved down to the hem of Marc-André’s shirt. Once they were both free of their shirts, Sid pulled away and looked up at Marc-André with pleading eyes.

Marc-André smirked and ran his hands across Sidney’s hard, muscular stomach. Then he bowed his head, tonguing his was down Sid’s stomach until he met the waistline of Sid’s shorts. He moved so his teeth were grasping it and began moving his shorts down as Sid lifted his lower section.

“God Marc-André,” Sid groaned as he moved to grab Marc-André’s elastic waistline of his underwear… wait, when did his shorts even come off? Sid couldn't remember as he pulled them down, full force.

“Sid, you're perfect,” Marc-André mumbled and slid his hands under the elastic waistband of Sid’s underwear so his hands were groping the hot skin of Sidney’s ass.

Sidney looked up at Marc-André and pulled him up to reconnect their lips. He soon trailed his lips down to Marc-André’s adamsapple, sucking on it quite hard. “Ugh. Sid. Oh my god,” Marc-André moaned as he officially slid down Sid’s underwear.

Once they were both bare Marc-André slowly got off of Si’ds slightly smaller frame and crawled over to his bedside table, where he pulled condoms and lube out of the drawer.  
Marc-André then slid back over and rolled the condom on. Sid was looking up at him with questionable eyes. “I’m clean,” Marc-André explained lubing himself up, “But it’s always better safe than sorry. It’s just how I was brought up.”

Sid visibly swallowed and nodded as he stared at Marc-André’s erection. Marc-André then leaned down and trailed kisses along Sid’s neck, sucking as his collarbone as he moved in closer, lining up with Sid’s hole.

Marc-André entered slowly, adjusting to Sid. “Holy fuck, you’re so tight. Sid. Oh my god,” He groaned and tightened his grip on Sidney’s arms.

“Just UGH! Fuck, Get in there Fleury,” Sidney groaned and tightened around Marc-André.

The rest of the night was a blur. Two rounds and many make out sessions later, the two of them were passed out in each others warmth and sweat.

***  
When Marc-André woke up he began collecting his clothes, and threw away the condoms that were left on the floor. He then looked down at himself and noticed the dry come all over himself. He chuckled and let his feet hit the hardwood floor as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Once the water was hot enough he hopped in and let the hot water run down his face.

After a few minutes the curtain was moved back and arms were wrapped around his waist. Sid placed his chin on Marc-André’s shoulder. “I am so sore. Last night was amazing. I cannot thank you enough,” Sidney mumbled into Marc-André’s ear.

Marc-André chuckled and rested his hands on Sidney’s. “Yeah, last night was pretty great. But… Ah… Forget it,” Marc-André trailed off and dipped his head so he was looking down at his hands on Sidney’s.

“What is it,” Sidney asked and let out a quick short breath.

“What,” Marc-André shook his head, “I don’t know. What are we after last night? Are we still just friends? Are we more? Are we. Fuck this is stupid.”

Sid sighed and tightened his grip. “I-I don’t know. I just… I don’t know if I’m ready for… For a relationship. But… I really enjoyed last night,” Sidney replied and loosened his grip again.

“Hah,” Marc-André laughed at himself. “I fucking knew it. What was I then? Just a fuck? I mean goddamn. Was I your experiment? I swear to god man. You know what? Leave. Please get out of my house. I don’t deserve to be treated this way.”

Marc-André pulled from Sidney’s grip. Sid reached for him again, Marc-André pulled away again. “No! I swear it wa-,” Sidney began to shoot back.

Marc-André shook his head. “P-Please get out. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have… Just please g-go,” Marc-André let out as he looked down at his large feet. There was no way he could look at Sid.

“I-I… Fine. Just know, you weren't just a-,” SidNey began to say before he was interrupted by Marc-André yelling.

“Sortez de chez moi,” Marc-André shouted without looking up.. (Get the fuck out of my house)

Next thing he heard was Sid’s long sigh and him stepping out. Marc-André stood there with his head resting against the wall of the shower, letting all of the self pity hit him nonstop. He was glad that he couldn’t even tell if he was crying even if he knew he was. He felt like a brick wall that a wrecking ball just demolished.

Marc-André moped around the house the rest of the day, and even missed the optional skate the next day.

Meanwhile Sid was driving straight to the gym to let out all his frustrations. “Fuck,” He mumbled and let out a long breath.

“Fuck,” he said a little louder as he shook his head at himself and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

“FUCK MY LIFE,” Sidney yelled at himself. “I’M SUCH A FUCK UP. GODDAMN. HOLY FUCK.” he then fisted his right hand in a ball and hit the handle of the steering wheel as tight as he could hit it.

It took a few second for it to start hurting, Sid paused and pulled over to the side of the road. “Holy fuck! AH FUCK,” Sid yelled as he held his hand to his chest. “That fucking hurt.”

Tears began to roll down Sid’s seats as he sat there looking at his hand that began to swell quickly. “I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I said that. I- fuck.”

Sid soon got back on the road and went home instead of to the gym. He instantly sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone, clicking on the contact he truly needed.

“Hey Sidney! How is Pittsburgh,” Her soothing voice instantly asked after just three rings.

“M-Mom… I really need to talk to you. I just… I wish I could be talking to you in person right now,” Sidney mumbled, defeat clear in his voice.

“Sid Hun, You know you can tell me anything. I’m glad you called me. I’d rather have you talk to me rather than not talking to anyone,” She instantly blurted out, trying to calm him.

“I-I… Mom,” Sidney began but was interrupted by tears running down his face and his throat closing up on him. “Mom,” he managed to get out again.

“Sidney, honey! What's wrong? Why are you crying,” She instantly asked in a saddened voice. “Baby, please tell me. Are you okay? What's wrong?”

“I'm… mom,” he paused and took a quick breath before finally spitting it out, “Mom… I’m… I’m gay. I like men and I have for a while.”

“Oh honey! Oh my, it's okay! I promise! It's okay, I love you so much, it's okay. Baby, it’s okay,” his mom instantly shot back as it sounded like she was crying herself.

“I-I just… I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you in person. I-I just… I felt I needed to tell you now. I love you and I-I’m sorry,” Sidney mumbled as he wiped his tears with his freehand.

“I-It’s fine honey. You’ll always have my support,” She reassured.

At the moment Sid may or may not have cried a little harder.

***  
6 weeks had passed and Marc-André still refused to talk to Sidney. Sidney’s reaction was throwing himself a little harder into hockey by being more captainly, yelling at more people, and working out a little harder.

The only problem was, even though Sid was working harder on and off the ice, Sid wasn’t improving his skills at all, he felt a lot more sluggish and tired on the ice than he was before. He took to adjusting his diet in the past week, making sure he was eating more salads and having less dressing on those salads.

Sid was sitting down to a Rerun of Wicked Tuna on a rare off night about a four and a half weeks into the season when he got a text. He slowly leaned forward and grabbed his phone off the coffee table.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the name- Fleury- displayed on his screen. He quickly fumbled with his phone, not bothering to read the message on his lock screen.

5:33  
Hey, want to come over for some COD?

  
5:35  
Sure. Be over in a few.

Sid quickly threw on a nicer shirt than the white stained one he already had on. He was out the door in the matter of seconds and at Marc-André’s front door in the matter of 5 minutes.

When he got to Marc-André’s door he knocked a few times before opening the door himself. As he walked in Marc-André was walking out of the kitchen to greet him. “Hey Sid, I’m just putting a pizza in the oven, I sure hope you’re hungry! It’s your favorite, Supreme,” Marc-André’s perfect smile showed through to Sid just before he turned around and slid the pizza in the oven.

“Man,” Sidney smiled and walked into the living room to sit on the couch and kick his feet up on the coffee table, “You know I’m always hungry. I mean how can I not be hungry!?!”

Sid could hear Marc-André chuckling as he made his way into the living room. After about 15 minutes the pizza came out and the two of them were happily munching away before they started COD. “So,” Marc-André began as he began his second piece, “I-I’m ready to talk about the other night. I-I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“I-I… It’s okay. I should’ve rephrased what I was saying. I was stupid to have say it the way that I did. I really didn’t mean it. I-I really like you, but I don’t know if I’m ready for a… Gay relationship…”

“And I’m sorry, Sidney… I probably should’ve let you explain. I just… I felt stupid. And… I just… I don’t know. I feel stupid now,” Marc-André dipped his head and looked down at himself.

“D-Don't,” Sid whispered and leaned over to rest his head in Marc-André’s shoulder. “You're fine. I promise. I-I've had time to think and I feel that I'm ready to try something with you.”

Marc-André moved so his arm was around Sid’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“I like this,” Sidney mumbled into Marc-André’s shoulder. There were a few moments of silence. “I uh… I called my mom when I got home that day. But, only she knows because I want to wait to tell my dad and Taylor in person. And uhm… you were right… she was more than alright with it and she was really supportive about it.”

“Hah. I'm glad you did. I'm glad you have someone to talk to,” Marc-André mumbled as he leaned his head against Sidney's with a long sigh. “I'm sorry… but a wave of tiredness just hit me.”

“I-I’m okay with taking a nap right now. Want to here or up in your room,” Sidney asked without even moving a muscle.

“Ahm… my rooms good? I can close the blinds and it will be dark in there,” Marc-André reasoned yet still didn't move an inch.

“Okay,”Sid whispered and made the first move. He stood and looked down at Marc-André who was looking up at him, eyes half closed.

Sid reached down and grabbed the half eaten piece of pizza on Marc-André’s left thigh. Once he put it down on the table he grabbed ahold of Marc-André’s hands, pulling him up.

Once the two of them made it up the stairs Marc-André instantly fell onto the bed and was out like a light within seconds. Sid sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at Marc-André’s sleeping figure, then turned to look at the trunk at the foot of Marc-André’s bed. He quickly stood up and opened it, instantly finding a red, white and black fleece blanket. He pulled it out, unfolded it and draped it carefully over Marc-André.

Then he turned back to look back into the trunk. He got down on his knees and looked underneath the next blanket. “Wow,” he whispered at a manila folder at the bottom as he slipped it out.

When he looked the contents inside his eyes grew wide. There was a picture of Marc-André with his family another of his family and an unfamiliar looking man and for the last one it was a picture of the man and a young Marc-André standing pretty close to each other.

The two of them stood with their arms around each other’s backs, Marc-André had a huge goofy smile playing on his face, the man did as well. Sid’s cheeks burned as he looked at the picture of the two handsome men.

Who is this guy? What happened To him? Why am I even looking through these photos?

Sid instantly put the things back in the folder and tucked it under the other blanket. He silently closed the trunk and climbed up to the bed, lying next to Marc-André and pulling the blanket around himself.

***

When Marc-André woke up Sidney was silently sleeping next to him as their arms brushed each other's. Marc-André moved over a little and placed a soft kiss on the side of Sid’s mouth.

Sid quickly woke up and found Marc-André’s lips with his own, instantly lacing his hands in Marc-André’s short hair. Sidney moaned and moved his lips down to Marc-André’s adamsapple.

“God, Sidney,” Marc-André spit out and thrusted his hips in Sidney’s, “Get your fucking clothes off.”

The two of them pulled apart and instantly tore their clothes off. Marc-André quickly leaned down and placed soft kisses down Sidney’s chest and onto his stomach.

“God Sid, you’re so hot,” He mumbled and held Sid’s hips tightly in his hands, “You need to cut down on the food. You look a little pudgy.”

“Haha very funny. I was so upset that- Oh shit that feels good,” Sidney was interrupted by Marc-André’s tongue playing with his bellybutton. “I-I… When we got into that argument I may have acted quite stupid and ate like a girl after a breakup,” He confessed.

“I’m so sorry,” Marc-André mumbled and quickly flipped Sid over so he was now fully on top of him. “God, I love your body. You’re perfect.”

Marc-André quickly leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out the lube and a condom. He tore it opened with his teeth and instantly pulled it on, then got lubed up. “Oh lord,” Sid said through clenched teeth. Marc-André lined up and slowly entered, then thrusted quite hard.

“Oh Sid. Holy fuck you feel so good,” Marc-André groaned and began to go a little faster. “Holy fuck.” Soon Marc-André rna out of energy and collapsed on Sid, resting his head upon Sid’s chest.

Sid brought his hands up to Marc-André’s now sweaty hair. “You’re great,” Sid mumbled and slowly fell asleep, enjoying Marc-André’s warmth.

Marc-André was woken up by Sidney pushing him off and getting up to go to the bathroom. Marc-André jumped up and followed Sidney to the bathroom where he was on his knees in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach.

Marc-André got on his knees behind Sid a rubbed his back soothingly as he dry heaved into the toilet. “Ah fuck,” Sid mumbled and took a deep breath then leaned forward and flushed the toilet.

“Are-are okay Sid,” Marc-André instantly asked and continued to rub soothing circles on Sid’s back.

Sid groaned and leaned back a little as he wiped his mouth with his forearm. “I-ah-I yeah. I'm fine. It just hit me. Eating like shit is just catching up to me,” Sidney mumbled as he leaned back into Marc-André and rested his head on Marc-André’s bare chest.

“Okay… let's get you back to my bed. You don't look so good,” Marc-André whispered and wrapped his right arm around Sid’s chest and helped him up. Sid’s weight was completely on Marc-André.

Marc-André lead him to the bedroom, laid him down on the bed, and put the fleece blanket over him. “Dors bien mon amour,” He whispered as he placed a kiss on Sid’s forehead and Sid’s breathing calmed down. (Sleep well my love)

He slowly got up from the bed and made his way back to the bathroom where he cleaned up around the toilet and then jumped into the shower to get get the smell of sex off of him. When he got out Sid was still happily sleeping in his bed. Marc-André looked over at the clock and saw that the time was only 9:30. They didn’t have to be up for morning skate tomorrow so Marc-André spent the next two hours next to a sleeping Sidney playing a few games on his phone before eventually falling asleep.

When Marc-André woke up Sid was no longer in his bed and his clothes were no longer on the ground either. He leaned over and looked at the clock- 1:37.

What? Where is Sid? Did he leave me again?

Marc-André rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothes that were on the ground and then made his way to the bathroom- no Sid. The Marc-André bounded down the steps. When Marc-André got down there he could see the lights in the kitchen on. He made his way in there to see Sid sitting with his back to him.

“Sid,” Marc-André murmured as he moved in closer. Sid sat up a little taller and turned to look at Marc-André with squinted eyes. “You okay there, hun?”

Sidney let out a stiff laugh. “Yeah, as fine as you can be for throwing up again and having a stomach that won't calm down,” Sid mumbled and he looked down at the tea in his hand.

Marc-André moved over and sat down next to Sid, placing his hand on Sid’s back. “Are you sure it’s just the food you’ve been eating? It may be the Flu,” Marc-André wagered and sighed.

“Yeah, it probably is,” Sidney sighed and leaned over onto Marc-André’s shoulder. “I-I just… I don’t know. I feel like shit. There is no way I’m gonna make it to our one o’clock practice. And shit, am I going to be able to stomach a plane ride to fucking Minnesota.”

“It’s okay Sid. I’m sure that if you’re sick coach will be fine,” Marc-André reassured and let out a small sigh.

“I can’t do that. I’m sure I’ll be better by practice tomorrow,” Sid reasoned and closed his eyes a little, “I'm so tired, but my stomach won't settle.”

“I've been there. It's okay, Hun. I swear it'll be okay. I know you feel like crap now, you'll be better soon,” Marc-André comforted and slowly stood up, careful of Sid. “Come on Hun, let's get you up to bed. You'll be fine I swear.”

Sid grumbled and let Marc-André lead him up to bed. Once they got there Sid instantly slid under the covers and relaxed into the warmth of them. Then Marc-André slid in next to him, turned the lamp off and then leaned over to place a light kiss on Sid’s lips.

Sidney kissed back and then let out a long huff. “Good night, Marc-André. Thank you for everything that you're doing for me,” Sid thanked and instantly fell asleep.

That night, Marc-André fell asleep with a large smile displayed on his face.

***  
The next morning the two of them woke up around 11:30, thankful for a good amount of sleep. Sid had to go back to his place to get his bag that he had packed and then made his way back to Marc-André so they could carpool to the airport together.

They got on the plane, sat together like normal. Marc-André kept stealing glances at Sid to make sure he was okay. Sid had been completely fine when we woke up and was even able to down a good sized breakfast. “You feeling me okay,” Marc-André mouthed to Sid as Sid looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, fine,” Sidney said allowed and quickly reached over to place his hand over Marc-André’s to squeeze it and then quickly pull away to make sure that no one would see it.

“Okay, I’ll trust you on this one,” Marc-André mumbled and moved his magazine up to read it again. “You sure?”

“Yes mother,” Sidney moaned sarcastically, “I’m perfectly fine! It must’ve been the 24 hour flu or it really was just the bad food catching up to me.”

“Okay,” Marc-André said again and continued to read the magazine then looked down at his watch. “Only 20 more minutes and we’ll be on solid ground.”

“I know,” Sid chuckled and laid back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. “I can’t wait to actually get a full night of sleep. I mean I slept well last night. But, I don’t like waking up in the middle of it.”

“I can agree,” Marc-André mumbled and closed his magazine to lay back and stare at the ceiling as well. “Are- are we rooming tonight? Or?”

“Why wouldn’t we? We have been for a few years now,” Sidney reasoned and gave Marc-André a little smirk.

“Okay,” Marc-André shrugged and smiled back at Sidney. “Sounds good to me.”

When they got off the plane everyone filed onto the bus and made their ways to the hotel to drop their stuff off. Marc-André made his way up to the room first, he picked the bed on the left and put his bag on top of it and sat there waiting for Sid.

Soon enough the door opened and Marc-André perked up. “Sorry, I had to talk to coach about our PP,” Sid mumbled as he dropped his bag on the other bed.

“It’s no problem. Are you feeling okay? We have to take our pregame naps,” Marc-André mumbled and went to put his bag on the ground at the foot of his bed.

“Yeah, I’m completely fine. Are we going to nap together or different beds,” Sid asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Normally I normally like to sleep on the bed on the right, you know that,” Marc-André informed with a smile.

“You're one strange man. You literally got here first and could have picked the bed on the right,” Sidney joked and quickly got up, taking his shirt off. Marc-André did the same and slid into the bed with Sidney, embracing Sidney’s warmth.

Sidney woke up to his alarm first, he reached over Marc-André and turned it off before resting his head on Marc-André’s bare chest. He placed a set of kisses on Marc-André’s chest, around his nipples.

“Mhf,” Marc-André sighed and tensed his muscles, “Is it really time to get up already?” His French accent was strong.

“Yeah, Babe, it is. We've gotten get down stairs to meet the bus,” Sidney whispered and placed a hand on Marc-André’s bare stomach.

“Give me a kiss and then we can get up,” Marc-André whispered and leaned forward, meeting Sid’s lips.

Then the two of them got up and put on their suits and made their ways downstairs.

Soon enough the game started, the first period ended with a score of 1-0 against the Wild. Sid had an assist on Geno’s goal. The second was a slightly different story, at the end of the second they were down, 2-1, Sutter scored both goals for the Wild and Marc-André was quite mad at himself whereas Sid was beginning to feel really tired and slightly off balance.

As they headed out for the third Sidney was feeling a lot better and slightly recharged. He sat on the bench and watched as Letang got ahold of the puck and was on a breakaway, he shot and missed, the play continued, Sid jumped over the boards and got ahold of the puck, quickly passing it to Kuni, who then took a slap shot and sent it right to the back of the net.

The guys on the ice quickly gathered around Kuni and celebrated, Sid’s stomach had different plans for him. Bile began rising up his throat, he quickly made it past the bench and into the locker room where he threw up into the first trash can he could find.

“Fuck,” he said to himself and shook his head as he looked down into the trash can. He closed his eyes as more came up his throat.

“Sid! Are you okay,” the trainer asked running into the locker room and stood behind him. Sid then stopped and took a few deep breaths. “Holy shit, are you okay? You don’t look so good right now.”

Sid shook his head. “My stomach has been bothering me on and off the past two nights. Probably because I’ve been eating like crap,” Sidney moaned and fell back so we was sitting on his ass with his head between his knees.

“Okay, well let's get you undressed and examine you to see how you're doing,” The trainer informed and helped Sidney up. “I'll get Doc to help ya out too.”

Sid got undressed quickly and then followed him to the trainers room. “Alright, Sid, take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach for me, I'm going to examine your breathing and such,” he said. “Doc should be here by time I'm done.”

“Okay, breath in and out slowly,” he mumbled as he put the stethoscope. Sid laid there and took deep breaths in and out as the trainer moved his stethoscope around his back.

“Hm, now I'm gonna need you to flip over,” he mentioned and Sid did as told. First the trainer put it on his chest, then moved it down to his stomach that wasn't so hard anymore. “And you said you've been eating like crap lately, correct?”

Sid nodded, “Yeah, I've been having some personal problems and I've finally straightened them all out, the past few days I've been extremely healthy, eating quite a few salads.”

“Okay, we're going to keep an eye on you, you're gonna be in your own room tonight so you don't get Fleury sick,” the trainer paused and then looked up at Sid, “We will also be weighing you because it looks like you've put on a few pounds.”

A few minutes later the Doc came in, did the same things, said the same things however, he added a few things. “We'll have to do a blood test when we get back to Pittsburgh and you're not playing Thursday in Chicago. I know you may not be happy about this, but they're just the precautions that we have to take,” the doc exclaimed and gave Sid a serious look. “We'll also take a closer look at your file when we get back as well.”

Sid who was now sitting with his feet dangling off of the table looked down at his lap, “Okay, thanks doc. Can I at least go up to my room and gather my belongings before I go to to my new room?”

“Yes Sid that's fine, if you don't throw up again after tonight you can stay with Fleury in Chicago,” wagered Doc, “We just want to be safe.”

Sid nodded and jumped off the table. “Thanks Doc,” Sid thanked and made his way to the door. When he walked out the period was yet to be over so he just showered and quickly got dressed in his suit before he walked out of the locker room.

Sid just sat on the ground in the hall with his head in his hands. “This fucking sucks,” he murmured to himself and sighed a long, frustrated sigh.

A few minutes later he could hear the boys filing into the room, and by the sound, or the lack there of, they had dropped the game.

Sid sighed and stood up. Even though he knew, as captain, he should report to the locker room to talk to everyone, he decided against it and turned to walk down the hall and out to the bus. He quickly shot Marc-André his whereabouts and walked up the steps, and into his normal window seat, four rows back, to the far left.

When he sat down a wave of tiredness hit him and he was instantly out like a light. Sid woke up so someone's hand on his own. “Huh,” he practically jumped up and looked around him.

He followed the the arm attached to the hand and saw Marc-André staring down at him with his worried dark brown eyes. “Are you okay, Sid,” Marc-André asked.

Sid nodded. “Yeah,” he cleared his thrust, groggy from sleep, “I'm fine. I just threw up again. I-I’ll tell you when we get to the room and I grab my belongings.”

The bus ride to the hotel couldn't go fast enough for Marc-André, he sat a row behind Sid as his stomach churned with worryness about what was wrong with Sid. As soon as the bus pulled up to the hotel Marc-André practically bowled over all of the guys who were in his path of him and his room. He got there before Sid, so he instantly began putting Sid’s stuff into his bag for him.

As soon as the doorknob began turning Marc-André became even more anxious. “Sid! What's wrong! Tell me now,” he demanded, his voice soaking of concern.

Sidney sighed and sat down on his bed. “They don't really know. They want to keep us separated so I don't get you sick. Doc said if I don't puke between now and tomorrow I can stay in the hotel room with you tomorrow. Also said that they'll be taking blood tests and weighing me-all that shit- when we get back to Pittsburgh,” Sidney sighed and looked up at Marc-André with a sad face, “And I can't play in Chicago.”

Marc-André sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Sid. Sid sighed as well and leaned his head on Marc-André’s shoulder.

“As much as I want you to stay, I really want to go to sleep,” Marc-André mumbled and moved his right hand so it was resting on Sid’s left thigh.

“Yeah,” Sidney mumbled and placed his left hand over Marc-André’s right one. “I am too. I-I'll see you tomorrow,” Sid whispered as he slowly moved away from Marc-André’s warmth.

The two of them stood up and embraced each other in a tight hug. Then Marc-André left a quick peck on Sidney’s lips. “Goodnight, sleep well tonight.”

***  
The next two days were somewhat uneventful, except Sidney throwing up Thursday morning and then Friday night during the game in Chicago…

The doc gave him another look. “Hey Sidney,” the Doctor gave him a look with a raised eyebrow, “I want you to meet me at the arena right away tomorrow. I-I have some theories about what's up.”

“Okay,” Sidney said, the word came out as more of a question though.

Sidney did as told when they got back to Pittsburgh, he met Doc there and Doc had “all the stuff he needed”

“Uh… what do you think is wrong Doc,” Sidney asked as he sat on the table again, his feet dangling.

“Well, I have theories, one, a thyroid problem which has the side effects of Weight gain and nausea. As for my second theory,” The doctor added slowly, “now, Sidney, I need you to keep an opened mind.”

“What's that supposed to mean Doc,” Sid asked as he got a little freaked out at how slow and cautiously Doc was talking.

“Don't freak out Sid,” Doc pulled out a file-Sid’s file, “I-I was looking at your folder… and I know it says that you tested negative for the carrier gene… my theory is that it may have been a false negative. Have you had sexual contact in the past few months… specifically with a guy?”

Sid’s eyes went wide as he stared at the Doc with bewilderment. His hands gripped the table he was sitting on. “I-I,” Sid trailed off and looked down in embarrassment, “Yeah. I have.” A few tears ran down Sid’s cheeks.

“I-I just… I'm not ready to come out,” he admitted as he looked up at Doc and rubbed his face with a deep breath.

Doc sighed. “Now… if you think it's a chance… I stopped and grabbed some at home pregnancy tests to see if that theory was right. And it would only take about 5 minutes at most… Then if it comes out negative we can do a blood test to test the thyroid problem,” he informed and turned around to take 3 tests out of the drawer.

Sidney gave the Doc a pained face. “Fine,” Sidney mumbled and held out his hand for the tests. “I just pee on them right?”

The Doc nodded and Sid took them, then walked into the bathroom, pissed on all three sticks with shaky hands then walked out and placed them on the counter waiting for the results.

“Sid, I promise it's okay,” the Doc said giving him a reassuring look. “You'll be fine… and I'm sure you'll have the support of everyone on the team. And for all we know, they could turn out negative.”

Sid nodded. “What if it's a thyroid problem,” Sid asked trying to keep his eyes off of the timer that had 5 seconds left on it.

“Well, in that case we'll probably have to have you go to-,” Doc was cut off by the timer going off. He moved over to the counter and looked down at all of the tests. He looked back up at Sid with his arms crossed over his chest, “I-I won't go any further with that… I'm sorry Sid.”

“I'm afraid that we can't let you play hockey anymore,” Doc mumbled and gave Sid a sincere look. Sid closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

“God damn,” he whispered to himself as he let tears run down his cheeks. “Holy shit. This-This can't be.”

The Doc sighed. “I'll uh… I'll give you a day or two to soak it in. Then I'll make you an appointment with a doctor who specializes in carrier,” He offered. “I also won't tell the front office until you're ready. Mario will be okay. I promise. You're not the first one to go through this… now… do you have a ride home?”

Sid sighed. And shook his head. He can't face Marc-André right now. “I-I… no I don't,” he said as tears kept running down his cheeks.

“Okay, I can give you a ride home then,” Doc offered. So Doc drove Sid to his house and reassured him it was all going to be okay- and to get a lot of rest.

***

When Sid returned home he dropped his bag onto the ground near his door, closed the door, locked it, went up to his room, crawled into bed, and then just stared at the ceiling.

“I'm so stupid,” he blamed himself as he moved his right hand to rest on his stomach. “I'm fucking… I'm… I'm fucking pregnant. Holy shit. This can't be.”

He sighed and closed his eyes, just to not open them until his doorbell began ringing. Sid rolled out of bed and looked at the clock next to his bed- 3:48. He had slept for nearly 3 hours. Sid sighed and ignored whoever was at his door, grabbing his phone first.

The doorbell temporarily stopped. He had 5 missed calls, 2 voicemails and 30 texts. All the calls and voicemails from Marc-André 15 texts from him as well, 5 texts from Geno, 6 from Tanger and 4 from a few of the other guys.

Just as Sid was putting his phone down, without reading any of the other texts, he received another text, from Marc-André.

3:50  
Come on man. Open the door.

He put his phone down and took a deep breath. “I can't do this,” He mumbled to himself and laid back on the bed, picking his phone up again.

Sid laid back and opened up google. ‘What's the latest a male can get an abortion’ was his first search. The results said 5 weeks was the absolute latest that an abortion could be performed on a male, due to multiple complications.

“Fuck,” he mumbled and closed his eyes in frustration, “I'm like 7 weeks along now.”

He quickly performed another google search ‘Is it likely that a child will be adopted from a male pregnancy’. He clicked on the first article he saw. As it turned out the chances of a child being adopted from a known male pregnancy were 55%. Sid nodded. He could also anonymously put it up for adoption.

Sid sighed and closed out of the window, cleared his history and then locked his phone. “This is stupid. I'm not ready for this,” he mumbled to himself, “My body isn't ready for this for fucks sake.”

The doorbell rang again. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He tapped on his mom's contact. It rang and she answered in two rings.

“Hey Sidney, I'm so glad you called! I've missed you,” She instantly answered in her loving motherly voice.

“H-Hey mom,” Sidney choked out and took a deep breath, “I-uh… I fucked up pretty bad. I-uh… you know how I left the game the other night?”

When his mother spoke she spoke with a huge tone of worry, “Yeah. What happened? Are you okay, baby?”

“I-I… Mom… I'm pregnant. I-I… my test when I was 16 turned out to be a false negative,” Sidney sighed and let tears pull from his eyes.

“Oh Honey,” she paused and sounded like she was crying. “Sidney… are you okay? Oh my goodness.”

“I-I… yeah. I-I’m fine. It just… it turns out… I conceived on my first gay… hook up… uh ever,” He mentioned awkwardly.

“D-do you know… who the father is? Uh… are you going to uh keep it? Or uh,” she sighed, at a loss for words.

“I-I… it's Marc-André’s… and I-I have to have it, I'm like seven weeks along. Two weeks after the last possible time they can perform an abortion on a male,” he sighed, “I-I just found out today. I haven't been able to tell Marc-André. I'm too scared.”

His mom let out another big sigh. “I'm sure Marc-André will support you. You two have been friends for quite a long time now. But uh… When are you going to tell your father and Taylor,” was the next thing she asked.

“I-I haven't even told them that… I'm… gay yet,” He sighed and practically laughed at himself. “My life is such a mess right now. “And I can't even play hockey!”

His mom laughed this time. “Sidney, I think that's the least of your worries right now! You've got a relationship you have to figure out with Marc-André and you've got a baby to worry about as well. Just- oh, your father just got home… do-do you want to talk to him,” she quickly asked.

Sidney nodded to himself and then sighed, “Yeah, I've got to tell him… sooner rather than later when he sees me and knows because I'm showing.”

“Okay… Troy Hun, Sidney wants to talk to you. Here ya go Sid. By baby, I love you,” His mom said goodbye and then handed the phone over to her husband.

“Hey Bud, how are ya? You okay? I heard you left during the 3rd period the other night and didn't play in Chicago,” His dad began with.

“I'm uh… that's kind of why I'm calling,” Sid said embarrassment showing through in his voice. “I uh… I was going to wait to tell you until I saw you guys at Christmas.”

“Okay, what is it? Have you finally grown a real beard,” His dad asked with a little chuckle, “Just kidding bud, what is it?”

“I'm uh… Dad, I'm gay,” Sidney whispered and then took another breath, “And… I'm telling you this now because… we'll… I'm pregnant.”

“Holy shit. But you,” his dad paused and took an audible breath, “But you tested negative for the Carrier gene! Holy fuck Sid!”

“I'm sorry dad, it was… a false negative,” Sidney struggled to get out. “I-I just found out today… and it's too late to get rid of it. I'm out the rest of the season.”

His dad sighed. “Are-are you okay right now though? Are you- are you adjusting to this alright,” His dad's concerned voice came through.

“I- the best I can dad. I'm so surprised that this has even happened. I-I’m sorry dad,” Sid dug his chin into his chest and cried a little harder. “I have to tell management still, I-I have to tell the father and… I don't think I'm going to announce it to the public.”

“I-I… okay. If… if you need anything at all let me or your mother know… but can I just ask… is the father one of your teammates,” His dad asked cautiously.

“I-ah- Yeah. Marc-André Fleury,” Sid confessed.

“Well, at least you picked a Canadian,” Troy joked and then proceeded to support his son.

At least that made Sid feel better.

***

Sid sat around the house the rest of the day, ignoring texts from teammates as well as ignoring the constant knocks and a doorbell rings.

Just before Sid was going to go to bed at 9:30ish he got another text from Marc-André.

9:33  
Please Sid. What's wrong? I know you saw Doc. You can't hide forever. Open the door, otherwise I will camp in your driveway in my car all night

Sid sighed and pulled a shirt on before walking down the steps. He walked over to the door and slowly unlocked the deadbolt. When he opened the door he saw Marc-André standing there front and center.

“Thank god. Sid! Are you okay,” He instantly said and pulled Sidney into a very tight hug. Sid slowly hugged back with a sigh.

“I-yeah… I'm fine. Uh… upper body injury,” He whispered and pulled away from Marc-André, quickly ushering him in.

“What is it,” Marc-André asked as he stared into Sid’s hazel with his dark brown ones. “Sid, why really is it? What's wrong?”

Sid chuckled and looked away, quickly tuning his hand down his face. “I uh… I'm… well when I was 16 I tested false negative for my carrier gene test… and now… I'm kind of pregnant,” he mumbled awkwardly, “oh… and it's kind of yours.”

“W-What,” Marc-André asked after a second looking quite white. He began to get a little woozy and began swaying.

“Woah! Okay,” Sid moved to Marc-André’s side and wrapped his arm around his waist, stabilizing him and moving over to the couch. Once Sid got him sitting on the couch he quickly ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, then brought it straight to Marc-André.

He forced the glass up to Marc-André’s lips. He took a few sips and then raised his hands up to the glass to take control of it himself.

Marc-André pulled it from his lips and looked at Sid who was sitting next to him. He looked between Sid’s face and his stomach multiple times.

“Are you okay,” Sid asked and placed a hand on Marc-André’s left knee, an offer of comfort.

“I-Ah… you're pregnant,” Marc-André asked, his voice soaking of shock. “You're really… we made a baby?”

Sidney chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. I just… I've been in shock all day. I-I didn't know how I was going to tell you. I-I didn't know if you'd want to keep it or… I'm two weeks past the latest date possible to get an Abortion,” Sid confessed and sighed, leaning back against the couch.

Marc-André put the glass down on a coaster on the coffee table and then moved over to place his head on Sid’s chest. He also brought his right arm over to give Sidney a little hug,the bend of his arm resting on Sid’s stomach. Sid wrapped his right arm around Marc-André and rested his hand on his back.

“I-I… I'll do what you want to do. I'd love to have a little you waddling around but, it's up to you,” Marc-André mumbled into Sid’s chest.

Sid sighed. “I-I don't know. How the hell do we explain that we magically got a kid,” Sid asked, “Especially after ya know, after I'll be out the rest of the season.”

“We'll figure something out Sid, I promise. So then… you… you want to keep it,” Marc-André asked and adjusted his head so he was peeking up at Sidney with his dark brown eyes.

“I-ah… yeah. Yeah I do, are-are you ready for this roller coaster,” Sidney asked grabbed Marc-André’s arm so that now his hand was resting on Sid’s still flat, slightly pudgy stomach.

Marc-André nodded, “Yeah. I'm ready for anything with you Sid. I really am.” He snuggled a little closer to Sid and rubbed little circles on Sid’s stomach with his long thumb. Sid moved his head down to place a kiss in Marc-André’s hair.

The next morning Sid woke up, in his bed and the covers pulled back on the right side of his bed. He looked around for any sign of Marc-André leaving. He saw Marc-André’s shirt sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed and instantly relaxed.

Next he got out of bed, just pulling some shorts on, and then walked down the stairs where Marc-André was sitting with his back to him and his phone up to his ear at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, Tanger, Sid’s fine. He’s just… He’s going through a hard time right now. I’m sure he’ll tell you when he’s ready,” Marc-André mentioned and then paused so Tanger could talk.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll talk to him and I’ll let you know,” Marc-André paused, “Okay Tanger, sounds good. Thanks, you too. Bye.”

Marc-André sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “They’re really worried about you Sid. You’re gonna have to tell some of those guys before the others,” Marc-André advised and then turned around to look at Sid. “You owe Geno and Tanger that much.”

Sid nodded and walked further into the kitchen to sit down next to Marc-André at the table. “Yeah, I know,” Sid mumbled and let out a long sigh. “I-I just hate that I have to say I’m pregnant and gay at the same time.”

Marc-André leaned over and rubbed Sid’s back. “I know… I’m… Gonna have to come out as well,” Marc-André tailed off.

Sidney sighed. “I'm sorry this is how it has turned out,” He confessed, “this is never how I expected to come out either.”

“We'll get through this, Sid. We will. I can assure you that,” Marc-André informed and leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of Sidney’s head.

After a few minutes of silence Marc-André spoke up again, “Uh by the way, Tanger wants to know if he can come see you today. I told him I'd let him know what you say.”

“I-I… yeah… he can come… I don't know if I'll tell him exactly what's up… but yeah. He can come,” Sid murmured and began to push back his chair and stood up.

“Okay, anytime specific? Or does it not really matter,” Marc-André asked has he followed Sid with his eyes.

“Uh… It's like 9:15 now right,” Sid asked himself and turned to look at the clock on the stove, “Anytime after 10:30 is fine. The sooner he can come and see that I'm still alive and fine I think he'll be at peace.”

Marc-André chuckled, stood up from his chair and walked over to Sidney, wrapped his arms around him, and then leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. “I-I love you, Sidney,” Marc-André whispered and looked into Sid's eyes with a meaningful look.

Sid placed his head on Marc-André’s chest. “I-I’m sorry… I'm not ready to say it yet, but I'm getting there,” Sid managed to let out and sighed.

***

Tanger had officially pulled into Sid’s driveway at 10:28, but sat in the car until approximately 10:30 so he’d be right on time.

Marc-André and Sid just stood in the window peeking out at him and laughed pretty hard.

When Tanger finally got to the door Marc-André instantly opened the door and laughed at him, “Man, you could've just came to the door at 10:28 when you got here!”

Tanger shook his head and gave him a little smirk before turning his gaze to Sid. “Hey, Sid. I'm glad to see you're okay. You worried all of us when you didn't answer any calls yesterday,” Kris mumbled as he approached Sid and gave him a quick hug.

“Y-Yeah,” Sid mumbled and looked down at his feet then back up at Kris, “it's been a few rough days.”

“If you ever need someone or something, I’m here. That's what friends are for, and you know that. At least I hope you do,” Kris told Sid in all seriousness.

Sid nodded. “Thank you, Kris… but uh,” Sid moved over to where Marc-André was and stood next to him with his arm wrapped around his back and his head resting on his shoulder, “I think Marc-André has being my number one covered.”

Kris stood there with wide eyes for a few seconds and then a large smile grew on his face. “I'm so happy for you guys,” He let out and then continued, “I-I’ve had my hunches… but wow. I'm so happy for you guys!”

“And,” Sid quickly added as he adjusted his stance a little awkwardly.

Marc-André looked down at Sid. “Are you sure you want to tell him, Sid? It can wait if you don't want to tell him now,” Marc-André comforted.

Sid looked at Marc-André and shook his head. “No, I'll do it now. He’s one of my best friends he deserves to know,” Sid informed and let out a quick sigh.

“What? What's happening? Sid? Marc-André? You guys have me worried,” Kris spoke quite fast with a furrowed brow, “What is it? Are you guys getting married or some shit?”

“Hah. Lord no. I'm sure that'd be so much easier,” Sid confessed, “but uh… I've got an upper body injury that will for sure keep me out for nine months and probably uh… a good like two more to recover.”

Kris stood there, bewilderment clear on his face. “You’re… you… you're… Sid… Marc-André… You… oh my god. Th-That’s awesome,” Kris managed to get out and added a little smile at the end.

Sid sighed and admitted, “It's okay Kris. You can say what you're really thinking. I'm not sure how we really feel about the situation yet.”

Marc-André nodded and added, “It's a surprise to both of us… but we plan to… ya know… keep it.”

“I-I really am happy for you. I am… it's just… I'm shocked. I-I never knew you were a carrier,” Kris reasoned and rubbed his hands down his face.

“Neither did I. I had a false positive when I was 16,” Sid admitted and pulled away from Marc-André to go and sit on the couch.

“I-I,” Kris started and he went to sit on the other end of the couch, “I don't know if I've ever told you, but I… uh I tested positive. Cath and I both agreed that if she couldn't have anymore kids after Alex that I’d carry one. But you know, being a carrier is also a reason I never tried anything with guys either.”

Marc-André sat down in between them and gave Kris a reassuring look. “And you know we'd support you either way,” Marc-André offered.

Kris nodded. “Yeah… but uh… I'm happy for you guys. Very happy… and kind of… jealous. It really would be great to carry my own child someday. The thing is I’d have no idea where the hell I’d get the sperm from,” Kris chuckled at himself, “Okay, I’m gonna stop talking stupid now.”

“No-No,” Sid jumped in, “I-I… it's okay. It's good that you've known and that you have multiple choices on what you can do. And-And if you even want to go through with it this season… I-I wouldn't mind having someone going through this with me.”

Kris chuckled. “Hah. Easier said than done, Sid. I-I… Cath and I have been getting in arguments lately and I wouldn't want to take away your time of glowing,” Kris informed and looked down to twiddle with his thumbs.

“If you need someone's sperm… Sid or I would be willing to help,” Marc-André informed and looked Kris with a serious look. “I mean… it may be weird but…”

The three of them sat in silence before coming to a final decision.

“You sure, Kris,” Marc-André asked as he leaned back into Sid’s lap.

“Yeah… I don't think it'd be good for Sid and I to be out at the same time. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it… I'll keep it in mind… but… I think we should just leave it to you guys for now,” Kris confessed.

Sid and Marc-André nodded. “We understand,” Sid mumbled. “Next year. You'll be able to get what you want, I promise.”

Kris nodded. “Thanks guys… uh… so are you guys… happy or excited to have this baby,” Kris changed the conversation.

“I am. I'm happy if I were to have a kid with anyone it'd be with Sid,” Marc-André informed and smiled in Sid’s direction.

“Eh,” Sid said at first, “I guess it’s okay… I’m just… I’m really not looking forward to growing and… Not being able to play hockey. It’s always been my get away, what the hell am I supposed to do when I’m not able to even skate?”

“Enjoy it,” Kris simply said, “It’s a miracle to even be able to carry a baby. When you get to hold your kid for the first time you’ll see what I mean… I… I know I didn’t carry Alex… But it was amazing then and has to be even more amazing when it’s one that you’ve bared for 9 months.”

Sid nodded. “I’ll try to remember that,” Sidney trailed off and looked down at his still flat stomach, then placed his hand on it.

***

“Do you want me to go with you to tell managment,” Marc-André asked as he parked the car at the arena.

“I-I think I can do it myself. Just… go to practice. I'll see you afterwards,” Sidney mumbled and slid out of Marc-André’s car.

Marc-André nodded and turned the car off before following close behind Sid. When they got inside, Sid went one way and Marc-André went the other.

As Marc-André sat in his stall lacing up his skates he thought about when Sid will tell the team, what coach will say, and even what Marc-André will do when he has to come out to the boys. Marc-André’s thoughts were interrupted when Kris sat down next to him and knocked their shoulders together.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Kris mumbled as he looked straight into Marc-André’s dark eyes. “You know he can do it.”

“I-I know. He definitely can but I'm just worried about him. And I know they're going to ask who the father is,” Marc-André sighed and sat up as he shook his head. “I wish I could've gone with him.”

Kris smiled reassuringly and put a hand on Marc-André’s shoulder. “I know you do,” He mumbled, then stood up and walked over to his stall. “It’ll all turn out man.”

Soon enough the coaches and trainers came back to the locker room and told everyone that it was time to get out to the ice. All the guys kept wondering where Sid was, speculations we're going around. Many thought it was another concussion.

Marc-André worked hard as usual at practice yet couldn’t stop anything to save his soul. “Fuck,” He complained to himself and hit the posts with his stick.

“Hey man, it’s okay,” Kuni told him as he skated by and rounded the net, “We all have our bad days, Flower!”

“Yeah, Yeah,” He grumbled in return and skated out of the net and to the bench where he leaned against the boards and squirted water into his mouth.

Soon enough practice was over and Marc-André was quick to get undressed and out of the locker room. Marc-André was able to dart out of the locker room before anyone had a chance to stop and talk to him.

He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Sid.

10:57  
At the car. I'll tell ya what's up on the way to yours.

Marc-André sighed and picked his pace up. When he got to his car Sidney was already sitting in the passenger seat, he completely forgot that Sid had his second set of keys.

“Hey,” Marc-André mumbled slightly out of breath as he slid into the driver's seat, “How'd it go? Is everything okay?”

“I-I,” Sid took a quick breath and wiped at his watery eyes, “Fuck. I don't know why I'm crying. They were really supportive. They want me- Us- to take our time.”

“That's good,” Marc-André commented as he reached over and grabbed Sidney’s hand, “That's really good… so then… you uh… you told them about me?”

“No- well I didn't say your name… but coach… he… he just came right out and said ‘are you and Marc-André clear on your decision’. I was kinda freaked out,” Sid informed, “But… I couldn't lie to them.”

“Did they say anything else,” Marc-André asked as he turned the car on a began to pull out of his parking space.

“Well… they uh they told me that they'd support us in our decisions and that we'd tell the media that I’d be out indefinitely. Which, is fine. They also told me that I still have plenty of time to let the public know if I wish to,” Sid told Marc-André excitedly.

“That's great Sidney. And they found you a doctor too,” Marc-André asked with a little bit of hope in his voice.

Sid quickly nodded, “Yeah, Doc made me an appointment with one of their carrier specialists next week when we're home for 3 days.”

Marc-André nodded as he squeezed Sidney’s hand a little more, “that's great. I'm glad you're getting the support you need.”

Sidney nodded, “And Mario said that they'd be happy to welcome be into the house again when you're… uh… you're out of town. Although, I don't want to think of you not being around.” Tears began running down Sidney’s cheeks again

Marc-André sighed and began rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Sid’s hand. Before getting on the expressway they got stopped at a stoplight. “Sid, I know you're not ready to say it back, but I really do love you. I'll always be here for you and the baby. When you're close to your due date, then I'll make sure that I stay at home. At this point, you're my biggest priority,” Marc-André informed as he looked over to Sid with a reassuring look.

Sid nodded, “I really appreciate that, Marc-André. Thank you. I’m glad you’ll be here for me and her.” Sid looked down and placed his free hand to rest on his flat stomach.

Marc-André chuckled and smiled his charming smile at Sidney. “You think it’s a girl already? What will you do if it’s a boy? Don’t you want a little hockey player, Sidney,” Marc-André asked as his french accent came through a little more than normal.

Sidney laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders. “I-I’m happy as long as it’s healthy… But I mean ultimately I’d love to have a little girl,” Sid admitted with a smiled smile playing on his lips.

Marc-André nodded and turned off the expressway as he mentioned, “I agree Sid. I really do. I’ll always be there for you and him.”

Marc-André winked. “You just have to cover all the bases done you,” Sid joked with the largest smile.

***

Before they knew it, it was the next week and Sid and Marc-André were headed to Sid’s first ever appointment with a Carrier Specialist so they could know what to expect in the future of Sid’s pregnancy.

The two of them were sitting awkwardly waiting to be called in by a nurse. “I’m kind of nervous,” Sid confessed as he looked up at Marc-André from his phone.

“It’ll be fine. We get to see him for the first time today… And… We get to know when we can be expecting him too,” Marc-André reasoned. “If that’s not magical… I don’t know what is.”

Sidney sighed and nodded. “You’re right, Marc-André. I never thought of it that way,” Sid admitted and gave Marc-André a ‘I know you are right’ look.

“Sidney Crosby,” A nurse called out as she walked out of a door with a clipboard in her hand. Sid and Marc-André stood up and walked over to her.

“Hi, I’m Sidney,” Sid informed and stuck his hand out, she gladly took it and shook his hand. “And… This is Marc-André.” Sid motioned over to Marc-André. She shook his hand as well.

“Well, Sidney, if you two could just follow me, I’d be happy to get you ready for the doctor,” She lead them to the third door on their left.

She quickly ushered them inside. Once inside Sid sat at the examination table and Marc-André in the chair next to the bed. “Okay Sidney, there are just three questions I need to ask before I leave and have the doctor come in to see you,” She notified as she leaned against the counter after she closed the room door.

“Ask away,” Sid mumbled as he kicked his feet a little and nodded at the nurse.

“Okay, well one, when do you believe you conceived the fetus,” She asked as she looked down at her clipboard then looked back up at them.

“Uh… Some time in early September. It was right around the start of preseason, right Marc-André,” Sidney said and then looked over at Marc-André for reassurance. Marc-André nodded. She then wrote something on the clipboard.

“Okay… then my second is have you had sexual intercourse since then,” The nurse questioned and raised an eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Sidney instantly answered and then looked down at his hands in embarrassment.

“And then my last question for you, Sidney, is… is there any chance that you have any Sexsully Transmitted Diseases,” She said nonchalantly as she looked up from the clipboard.

Sidney shook his head and looked back up at her. “No, I'm clean… and so is Marc-André,” He told her and took a deep breath.

The nurse nodded and put her clipboard down. “Okay. Thank you Sidney. Doctor Scott will be in with you soon,” she informed with a small smile and then walked out of the door.

“Thank you,” Marc-André and Sid said at the same time.

The two of them looked at each other and sighed in relief at the same time. “That was kind of awkward,” Sid mumbled and looked over at Marc-André.

“I agree, and she wasn't even asking me the questions,” Marc-André admitted as he chuckled a bit.

“I still can't believe we're actually doing this,” Sid whispered and closed his eyes for a minute. “This is insane.”

Marc-André nodded. “It really is. I can't wait to see him in there,” Marc-André mentioned and nodded to Sid’s stomach. “I wonder when you'll start showing more than just pudge.”

Sid’s cheeks went red but before he could answer there was a knock at the door and then the door opened.

“Hello,” a taller looking man with dark brown hair and blue eyes greeted the two of them, “You must be Sidney, I am Dr. Scott.”

“Hi Dr. Scott, it's nice to uh meet you. First of all you can call me Sid… and second of all… This is my… er… partner, Marc-André,” Sid informed as he shook the doctor’s hand and then motioned to Marc-André.

“Nice to meet you,” Marc-André told the doctor with a smile as he shook his hand.

“Likewise,” Dr. Scott said with a smile. He turned around and picked up the cupboard the nurse has left behind. “Now, here I see that you believe you conceived at the beginning of September, is that correct?”

Sid nodded as he shifted awkwardly on the examination table and reached over to grab ahold of Marc-André’s hand.

“Alright. Let's put that theory to the test and see when your due date shall be,” Dr. Scott said with a smile as he rolled over s machine from the corner of the room. “Okay, Sidney, I'm going to need you to lay back, pull your shirt up ame slide your jeans down just a little bit.” The doc then turned off the lights.

Sid easily slid his shirt up but had a few troubles on his jeans. The well of his ass made it kind of hard to move them down. He quickly unbuttoned them and unzipped them a little before he slid them down about an inch or two. Sid’s cheeks were red with embarrassment.

“Now, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it wIll be a little cold,” the Doc informed as he held up a little bottle and then squirted the contender on to Sid’s bare stomach.

Sid shook a little at the cold but quickly adjusted to it. “Now,” the Doc began to say as he used a little want attached to the machine to spread the gel, “And there it is. That is your baby.” The doctor turned the machine a little as he pointed to the screen where there was was a little bean shaped object.

Sid quickly grabbed Marc-André’s hand and smiled down at him. “Oh my god,” He whispered, “F-Flower… Thats… That’s our kid.”

Marc-André wiped at his eyes and nodded, “I-It is. Oh my lord.” Marc-André’s voice quickly got higher, “And look! It has little legs and arms. Oh my… Sid.”

Sidney nodded and let his eyes become watery as well. “Oh my god. Thi-This is unbelievable,” Sid mumbled as he began to full on sob.

The doctor smiled and nodded as he pointed at certain parts on the screen. “And that there is it’s where it’s head is beginning to form, there are the nubs that are becoming arms and there are the nubs that are becoming legs,” Doctor Scott informed. “It looks to be perfectly healthy thus far. It’s about the size of a raspberry as well. Now, would you boy’s like to hear the heartbeat before I go any further?”

“Yes,” both Marc-André and Sidney said through tears with really anxious tones. The two of them gripped each other’s hands even harder.

The doctor moved the want a little and flipped a switch on the machine. Next thing they knew there was a little swooshing making its way out of the machines speakers. “Holy shit,” Marc-André mumbled as he wiped his tears with his free hand.

“The heartbeat sounds very healthy as well. Now, if I could have you clean the gel off, I’ll be informing you what to expect,” the doctor informed and handed Sid a towel to wipe it all off.

The doctor rolled his rolly chair over to the light switch and turned the lights back on before he rolled the machine back over to the corner. “Okay,” Dr. Scott began as he took the towel out of Sid’s waiting hands. Sid quickly pulled his shirt down and pulled his jeans up and buttoned and zipped them, “Now, based on the size of the fetus you are eight weeks along right now. And as it looks the date of conception is the tenth of September. That puts you at June third for a due date.”

Sidney nodded and then looked down at Marc-André again. They both had huge smiles playing on their face.

“Now, I don’t know if you two have done your research or not, but for male pregnancies the latest we can perform an abortion is five weeks,” the doctor informed and took a little breath, “Do you have any questions?”

“When will he begin showing and look like he’s carrying more than just a little pudge,” Marc-André asked as he widened his deep brown eyes in question.

“Well, as the looks of it Sid has already lost a little bit of his muscle definition in his abs. Right around week ten he’ll have a definite baby bump and by week thirteen it will be nearly impossible to hide it,” The doctor notified and gave the two of them a little nod. “With all of the male athletes I’ve had they’ve all began to show quite early due to narrow hips.”

“Okay…. And… And how big will I be getting,” Sidney asked as he took a long sigh and gave a look of worry.

The doctor chuckled at Sid. “I get the question quite a bit… But uh generally it’s about the size of a watermelon or the size of a pumpkin.”

Sidney’s eyes went wide. “That is insane. Oh my goodness,” Sidney moaned and rolled his eyes a bit.

“Yes, it is. And often times we see males bigger than women. Speaking of which, it is very common that men grow an extremely large appetite,” The Doctor added, “The average weight gain is about 70 pounds.”

“Duly noted,” Marc-André suffer under as he took a mental note.

“Can I… you know… still work out,” Sidney asked as nervousness suddenly became prominent in his voice.

Doctor Scott quickly nodded. “Yes, you can. Right now you can lift the total of about 35 pounds, come month four I’d recommend to not lift anything heavier than 20 pounds. As for doing things like running, on or off a treadmill I’d say to stop by time you get to month eight. And when it comes to riding a stationary bike, it is completely fine to do for your entire nine months, however when you get to month eight no more than 15 minutes at a time,” The doctor spat out without even thinking.

Sidney nodded and slowly said, “Okay… That's… Er good.”

“How will Sid have to deliver,” Marc-André asked as he raised both of his eyebrows.

“Generally it’s a lot easier to deliver through the birth canal because it get’s quite difficult when it comes to cesareans for men. So, if possible we’d like to go with the natural birth route,” The doctor in formed without batting an eyelash.

The three of them sat there in silence. Marc-André and Sidney were out of questions for the time being.

“Do you boys have anymore questions,” The doctor asked and gave them a knowing look. Both Sid and Marc-André shook their heads. “Okay, well you’ve got my number if you’d like to ask anymore questions...They'll have pictures for you of the ultrasound at the front desk. And then my last thing for you two is… Is I will be prescribing you a few prenatal vitamins. Those will assure the baby is getting all of the things it needs.”

Both of the boys nodded.

***

It was the next day when Sid had finally built up the nerve to face the world and tell Geno about the baby. He and Marc-André invited Geno and Kris over to Marc-André’s for lunch to break the news to Geno.

Sidney was just flipping the burgers on the grill when Kris, Geno and Marc-André came out back on the patio. “Hey Geno, Hey Chris,” Sid welcomed the boys as he smiled over at them. Sid was currently in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a very loose fitting hoodie to hide the small bulge of his stomach.

“Sid! Glad you okay,” Geno instantly said as he stood next to Sid and looked down at the burgers on the grill. “How long be out? Hope very quick recovery.”

Kris, Sid, and Marc-André all chuckled at that as Sid looked over at Geno. “It will be a while before I return, G,” Sidney confessed as his hazel eyes met Evgeni’s dark brown ones.

“What mean Sid? You seem fine. What could be wrong,” Geno quickly asked as alarm began to spread all over his face.

Sid quickly turned his gaze to Marc-André who nodded at him reassuringly. He slowly put the spatula down and then brought his hands down to the hem of the over sized hoodie. Once he pulled it up he revealed a slightly tight Penguins shirt. Geno stood there confused. Sidney moved his shirt up just so it was revealing the slight loss of muscle definition on his stomach as well as the beginning of the lovehandles he was beginning to grow.

“I-I… Not seen that since Cath. Is you… Pregnant,” Geno asked in complete shock as he looked anywhere but Sid’s eyes.

“Uh… Yeah, Geno… It’s uh Flowers,” Sidney mumbled and looked at Evgeni with a hopeful look.

Geno reached forward and placed his rather large hand on Sidney’s almost flat stomach. “I not know… You two thing. Is not surprise though,” Geno mentioned as he pulled his hand away and smiled at Marc-André. “Hope looks like Sid. You not very pretty,” He quickly joked with a shit eating grin on his face.

Tanger began laughing, hunched over with nearly no sound coming out. Marc-André just laughed as well, “I can agree with that, G!”

Sidney pulled his shirt down and began laughing with everyone else. “G! I can't believe you just said that,” Sid mumbled through a few last laughs.

“Is true! Now… No Hockey… Nine months,” Geno asked with a giant smile on his face. “I miss you but for good reason.”

Sid nodded and picked up the spatula, “Yeah… But it may take even longer because recovery may be longer than expected especially if I have to get a C section.”

Geno nodded and then moved over to sit down at the table where Marc-André and Kris were sitting. “Is weird… Sid gonna get fat,” Geno told them and then looked back over at Sid.

“You do know that I can hear over here, right,” Sid asked with a chuckled as he took the burgers off the grill and put them on a plate. “Okay guys, they’re ready… Let’s go inside and eat now, I’m starving,” Sid exclaimed and began walking toward the house.

All of the boys stood up and followed him in. “Sid, how are you hungry already!? You ate like an hour ago,” Marc-André complained as he slid the door closed behind everyone.

They all sat down at the table and began dressing their burgers. Sidney began putting pickles upon pickles on it he even threw one in his mouth. “How you doing there Sid? You really craving pickles right now,” Kris asked with a rather large smirk on his face.

“Yeah, I am, so what,” Sid asked and took a large bite out of his burger. “You got a problem with that?” He was speaking with his mouth full.

“I am not letting our kid chew with their mouth opened! Sid, please don’t talk with your mouth full,” Marc-André scolded Sid before he took a sip from his glass.

Sidney rolled his eyes and leaned back in for another rather large bite. “How far along? When is baby due,” Geno asked after he swallowed.

Sidney was too deep in his burger to answer. “He's about eight weeks along right now and the baby is due on June third,” Marc-André informed and took a bite out of his own burger.

Geno nodded. “How long… recovery,” he asked as his deep brown worry filled eyes fixed themselves Sid because he realized Sid wouldn't be able to do much after the birth.

Sidney sighed. “Hopefully I'll be back for next season. There are a lot of things that could go wrong if I need a C Section… but if I can give birth naturally the recovery process will be a lot faster,” he informed and reached forward for another bun and burger.

Both Kris and Geno nodded. “I better start taking notes,” Kris noted as he finished his burger and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Fuck yeah you better. There is a lot more to it than anyone would think,” Marc-André agreed. “He can’t go on walks or use the treadmill after like month seven.”

Sidney grunted, “It’s eight months thank you very much. The doctor also said that guys gain more weight than women during pregnancy. He said that I can expect to gain like 70 pounds. Like holy shit.” As Sid complained he ate more of his second burger.

All of the guys chuckled at him. “Are you sure about that,” Kris asked though quite a bit of laughter.

Sidney rolled his eyes at them.

Why are they being so ridiculous?

***

“F-Flower… Er… Marc-André,” Sidney yelled from Marc-André’s bathroom one day just about 5 days before American Thanksgiving.

Marc-André instantly darted from the couch and left the remote to hit the floor pretty hard. He quickly ran up the stairs and loudly asked, “Sid! Are you okay?” Once he got upstairs he saw Sidney standing in front of the mirror in a pair of mesh shorts, no shirt and tears rolling down his face. “Sid,” Marc-André asked more softly as he approached Sidney, “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Sidney nodded as he approached Marc-André and wrapped his arms around him. As Sid cried into his shoulder, Marc-André soothed him by rubbing up and down Sidney’s bareback.

When Sidney’s cries slowed he pulled away and looked into Marc-André’s dark eyes with his hazel ones that were rimmed by red from crying. “Are you okay,” Marc-André asked with two raised eyebrows.

Sid once again nodded. “Yeah,” He slowly looked down and then back up to meet Marc-André’s eyes, “Sh-She’s showing.” He quickly swallowed and then moved his hand down to the now prominent, yet small bump that was now his stomach.

Marc-André looked down and placed his hand beside Sid’s as he moved his thumb over the slightly tight skin of Sid’s stomach. “Wow… He really is,” Marc-André noted with a small smile playing upon his face.

“Shut up,” Sid joked and leaned in for a kiss. Marc-André moved his hands to Sidney’s well growing love handles. “We’ll officially find out it’s a girl… When she’s born.”

Marc-André raised his eyebrows in question, “So you’ve decided that you want to wait to find out what we’re having?

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I think it’d be best to have it all be gender neutral… because… Well, I don’t know… I feel we could benefit from it. And besides Penguins stuff is good for both boys and girls,” Sid said with a small smirk.

Marc-André nodded, “That works for me. Although, it's going to be a boy. I sure hope you know that.”

Sidney just shook his head at Marc-André. Marc-André began to rub his right thumb on the side of Sid’s small stomach. Sidney shook his head and leaned in so his forehead rested on Marc-André’s right shoulder. “I still can't believe this is how it all is,” Sidney mumbled and let out a sigh.

Marc-André slightly pulled away, his flat stomach touching Sid’s rounded one. “What do you mean,” Marc-André asked with curious eyes.

Sid looked down at their stomachs touching and then back up at Marc-André. “This… we’re… a thing. I came out… kinda… I'm pregnant… there's a baby on the way. I never thought this is where I'd be right now. I mean… we're on the same team… what will we do when we're both on the road? Who will watch her? Oh my god. What if you get traded? What if Vegas or Seattle get a team? What if you're chosen in the expansion draft? Oh my god,” Sidney began freaking out.

Marc-André took his hand off Sidney's side. “Shh. We'll cross that bridge when we get there,” Marc-André mentioned as he cupped Sidney's face. “Sid. It's okay. It will always be okay. Shh shh shh.”

A sigh came from Sid’s mouth and he spoke again, “I-I know. I'm sorry. I just really want the best future for her. And… I don't know what I'd do if we couldn't see each other every day.” Sid’s tone was full of defeat.

Marc-André sighed and let his forehead meet Sid’s so they looked each other in the eyes, “It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.”

Sid raised an eyebrow, “Did you really just quote Africa by ToTo? You're too funny!” Sidney now had a smirk on his face as he brought his hands up and wrapped them around the back of Marc-André’s neck. He slowly leaned in for a quick kiss, “Thank you.”

“It's what you do for the people you love,” Marc-André mumbled as he leaned in to steal another kiss from Sid.

***  
“Are you sure you're ready to tell the team,” Marc-André asked as he shifted the car into park at the arena.

Sid swallowed the spit in his mouth and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure,” Sid began and took a quick breath as he rested a hand on his bump, “Besides, it’s not like I can hide it anymore. I’m sick of wearing hoodies around the team all the damn time.”

Marc-André nodded and pulled his key out of the car. “Okay, then that’s fine with me. Just remember that they’ll all support you no matter what,” Marc-André reassured as he placed his hand on Sid’s forearm.

Sidney nodded and removed his hand from his bump so he could open the door. As the two of them began walking toward the doors Marc-André chuckled as he walked along Sid. “You’re already kinda walking like you’re pregnant,” Marc-André informed as he gave Sid a loving look.

Sid rolled his eyes.

Once they walked into the locker room all of the guys instantly noticed them. “Aye Sid!” “Glad you’re back!” “We’ve missed you!”

Sid nodded at everyone and gave a little wave as he walked straight into the coach's office.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Sidney,” Sullivan asked as he glanced up from the play he was working on.

Sidney nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m honestly really sick of keeping this from the guys and I’m really sick of wearing a hoodie all the time. They should know,” Sidney told Sullivan.

Sullivan stood up and placed his pen down. “Very well then. It’s already 8:30, let's go to the team meeting,” he said as he walked toward the door and opened it to the locker room.

“Okay guys! Sid wanted to have this meeting today… So… I’m going to actually leave this one all to him,” Sullivan informed and then motioned over to Sid who was awkwardly standing behind him.

Sidney took a deep breath as he looked at all the guys. His heart was completely pumping. “Okay,” Sid began, “Well uhhh…” His eyes darted over to Marc-André who was sitting in his stall with half of his equipment on. Marc-André gave him a reassuring look. Sid sighed and let it out, “I’m pregnant… And I’m with Marc-André. I’m about 13 weeks along now and due June 3rd.”

The locker room was silent for a few seconds. Looks of shock were displayed on everyone's faces, however it was when Chris Kunitz jumped up and patted Sid on the back and congratulated him that the whole locker room got chaotic.

The next was Kessel. “Man! I’m so happy for you guys! I’ve always wanted to have my own. This is so great!”

Sid smiled and patted Phil’s back as he gave him a look saying that he understood. Sid didn’t know this was possible, but he can’t lie anymore, he’s glad that this has happened and that he’s capable of welcoming a new life into this world.

Once all the hoopla was through the boys crowded around Sidney. “Come on man! Let us see it,” Many of the guys exclaimed and gave Sid stern looks. Sid sighed and pulled up his hoodie to reveal the rather tight shirt on his stomach.

“Man! You’re not even that far along,” Bonino exclaimed and looked at Sid in shock. “Wow. That’s crazy! Nice job, Flower!”

Flower chuckled and stood next to Sid. He wrapped his arm around Sid’s back. “It was a surprised for both of us,” Marc-André announced, “Sid had a false negative on his Carrier test… We’re both pretty happy about this. Thank you for understanding guys.”

“That’s what teammates are for,” Kessel told them as he shot a strong smile at the both of them.

At that moment Sid and Marc-André knew they had the best teammates in the world.

***

Before Marc-André and Sid knew it, Sid was 16 weeks along and the two of them were getting ready for their first Christmas together. “Happy Christmas eve,” Marc-André mumbled as he slowly woke up to see Sid next to him propped up on the pillows and the sheets at his waist so they pooled around his bulging stomach.

He looked from his phone to Marc-André with a small smile. “Good morning. Merry Christmas eve to you. You slept well I take it? It’s already ten.” Sid chuckled.

Marc-André shook his head. “Yeah, I slept fine. What about you? Did he keep you awake at all? If your back still okay?”

Sid nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been fine. I mean my back still aches a bit but I’ll live through it. It’s no big deal. I’m more concerned that I can’t do my usual workouts and I’m packing on the pounds pretty quickly. I mean I have freaking love handles. And it’s like they’re bulging over my jeans and sweatpants. Blah. This sucks. Why’d you do this to me,” Sid complained as he let out a big huff.

Marc-André smiled and reached his right hand to rest on Sidney’s stomach. Sid rested his hand on Marc-André’s. “It’ll all be worth it. Trust me. When you get to hold him in your arms for the first time… It’ll all be worth it. Trust me.”

“How do you know,” Sid asked as he looked down at Marc-André with a raised eyebrow as he twitched his thumb.

Marc-André rested there for a few seconds and didn’t say anything. “Uh… I don’t…. Uh,” Marc-André trailed off. “It’s a long story.”

Sid let out a long breath which made his stomach expand under Marc-André’s hand. Sid’s voice softened, “We’ve got all the time in the world. I’m sorry for being so crabby.”

Marc-André slid his hand from under Sid’s and rolled out of the bed without a word. “Marc-André… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend yo-,” Sid began but was cut off by Marc-André shushing him.

“Quiet. I’ll explain. Just let me grab something,” Marc-André mumbled as he crouched down to the trunk at the foot of his bed.

When Marc-André popped back up he had the manilla folder that Sid had seen months ago. Without a word Marc-André sat down on the bed and flipped the folder open. “This,” He mumbled as he pulled out the photo of himself and the young man, “Is my cousin, Josh. He’s a carrier… In… 2010 he had a really serious boyfriend, Anthony, of about three years. Josh found out he was pregnant in March of 2010. Anthony was totally over the moon… But then in August of 2010 Anthony got into a really bad car accident. He was put on life support… Then died a week later. Josh was a mess. That's… Why uh… I showed up to camp late that year… And then I was on IR in December. I was there to help Josh because… After Anthony I took a lot of the responsibility and helped him. I-I just… Yeah.” Marc-André sighed and rubbed his hands down his face as some tears ran down his face.

“I-I… Is-Is Josh okay? And the baby,” Sid asked all spooked as he sat up even more with wide eyes.

Marc-André looked at Sid with red eyes and nodded. “Yeah. He had a little girl, Angeletta. I-I helped him as much as I could and when I go back during the summers… Just about the entire summer is spent with them… But… Josh goes into bouts of depression. Angel is still too young to understand what’s happening, she’s five now. And… She will call me sometimes, scared. It-It’s just… God. The point of all of this is… After everything that I did for Josh… the first time I saw her, everything was worth it and everything was a little better.”

Sid let out a shaky breath and leaned over to place his hand on Marc-André’s as Marc- Andre pulled out a new photo from the bottom of the photos. It was a picture of a cute little curly haired blonde girl with chubby cheeks and deep brown eyes. “She’s adorable,” Sid mumbled and rested his head on Marc-André’s shoulder.

“She is. And if she ever needs anythings… I’ll be there. Just like I’ll always be here for you Sid. You know that, right,” Marc-André asked as he moved and collapsed his head on Sid’s. He put the photo down and moved that hand to Sid’s bump and let it sit there.

Sidney nodded, “Yeah, babe, I know. I’ll always be here for you too. But uh… I’d love to meet Josh and Angeletta sometime.”

“You can… Maybe next summer. I figured we wouldn’t stay here all summer,” Marc-André mentioned and rubbed a little more on Sid’s bump. He stopped in a certain spot, “You’re getting stretch marks, Sid.”

Sid pulled away and shoved Marc-André’s hand out of the way to feel it and look at it. “Yay. Merry Christmas to me.”

Marc-André shot an amused look at Sid before he leaned in a smashed his lips into Marc-André’s. “I love you so much,” Marc-André mumbled and then moved down to place soft kissed on Sid’s bump.

The rest of the day was spent being lazy, relaxing and watching movies. That is until there was a knock at Marc-André’s door. Marc-André was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes so Sid got up and slowly made his way to the door. When he opened it his eyes went wide, “Mom! Dad!”

“Oh Sidney! Look at my baby,” Trina greeted and instantly wrapped her arms around Sid, letting their stomachs tap lightly. She quickly pulled away and placed her hand on his stomach, “Oh my Sid! Look at you! Troy! Look at him!”

At the commotion Marc-André came shuffling in with a large smile on his face. “Hi guys! Thank you for coming,” Marc-André greeted. Trina quickly let Sid to greet Troy and gave Marc-André a tight hug.

“Thank you for inviting us, Marc-André,” She exclaimed with a huge smile playing on her face. “We’ve been wanting to see you guys!”

Sid and his dad stood by the now closed door. “Wait you invited them, Marc-André?! Did you really,” Sid asked and placed his hands on his bump.

“Yeah, I did. I knew how much you missed your family… So I called them and invited them to stay here for the next three days,” Marc-André explained and gave Sid a smile.

Sid walked over to Marc-André and pulled him in for a quick hug. “You’re so great! Thank you so much, Flower. I really appreciate it,” Sid thanked and pulled back to place a kiss on Marc-André’s cheek.

“You’re welcome, Sid, it was no problem at all,” Marc-André mumbled into Sid’s hair.

The next morning Sid woke up in Marc-André’s tight embrace and Marc-André’s chest against his back. Sid sighed and relaxed a little, then a fluttering appeared in his stomach. “Oh my god,” Sid said quite loudly as he moved one hand to his bump.

“Huh,” Marc-André asked startled as her nuzzled his face in the crook of Sid’s neck, “Are you okay Sid?”

Sid nodded, “Yeah… I’m fine… But… I think the baby is moving. I feel a fluttering in my stomach. It-It’s so weird.”

Marc-André adjusted his hand to rest over Sid’s hand. “It’s crazy that we have a little one in there. I love it,” Marc-André mumbled and placed a soft kiss on the back of Sid’s shoulder.

Soon enough Sid got up to go to the bathroom like usual. While Marc-André was staring at the ceiling, not wanting to go down stairs yet he could hear Sidney swear, “Fuck. What the hell?”

Marc-André sighed, rolled out of bed, and knocked lightly on the door to the master bathroom, “You okay in there Sid?”

“Yeah,” Sid mumbled through the door as he slowly opened it. Sid was wearing a black Pen’s shirt that was taut around his stomach. “Come here… Look at this,” He quickly added as he stood on the scale, “This is ridiculous.”

Marc-André stepped closer to look at the scale. The scale read 228. “Uh… How much do you usually weigh,” Marc-André asked as he bit his lip.

Sid gave him a death glare and stepped off the scale, “200. I’ve gained nearly 30 pounds and I’m not even halfway through the pregnancy! This isn’t fair! I’m going to be a thousand pounds by time I’m done with this pregnancy!”

Marc-André chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sid so he was close and looking into Sid’s eyes. “It’s a beautiful thing, Sid. Take the changes in stride.”

Sid nodded and leaned into place a kiss on Marc-André’s lips. “Merry Christmas, babe,” Sid mumbled as his hazel eyes looked up into Marc-André’s deep brown ones.

“Merry Christmas,” Marc-André returned with a goofy smile as he leaned in a placed a quick pack on Sid’s nose. “We should go down stairs and get ready for your parents to come.” The two of them pulled apart.  
  
“Why aren’t they staying here? Where are they staying,” Sid asked as he looked back at Marc-André who was throwing a shirt on.  
  
“I asked them to stay here. They said they didn’t want to bother us so they said they’d just stay at your house,” Marc-André informed as the two of them made their ways down stairs and into the kitchen.

“Oh, Okay,” Sid replied as he walked over to the fridge and looked for something to eat. Once he emerged back out he had an apple to his mouth.

Marc-André turned and put a cup underneath the Keurig. Soon enough there was some fresh hot coffee in his “#1 Goalie” mug he got for his birthday from Sid. “I miss coffee so much,” Sid complained and sat there with puppy dog eyes.

Marc-André smirked took a sip. “That sounds like a you problem. Only five more months and you’ll be able to drink some again,” he reasoned and sat down next to Sid.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sid jumped up and opened the door for his parents. His mom and dad both had garbage bags full of wrapped christmas presents. “Hey Sid! Merry Christmas,” his mom greeted, walked past him, placed a kiss on his cheek and placed the bag next to the christmas tree.

Troy smiled at Sid and patted him on the back as he placed the bag next to the bag Trina put down. “Hey guys, thanks for coming! Merry Christmas,” Sid greeted and gave them both quick hugs.

“Oh Sid! I’m still just so happy for you,” Trina told him as she placed her hand on his bump. “I can’t wait until the little one is here either.”

Sid nodded and placed his hand over his mom's, “Yeah, She’s going to be spoiled. She’s got you guys, Marc-André’s family and the team.”

“I’m still surprised you don’t want to know what you’re having,” Troy mentioned and sat down on the couch next to Marc-André who made it into the living room at one point.

Trina dropped her hands from Sid and walked over to the bags. “Let's open presents,” She exclaimed as she began pulling boxes out.

Sid walked over to the tree and pulled three presents out from under it and slid them over to where Marc-André was. Marc-André stood up and brought the presents he got for Sid over to Sid’s usual spot on the couch. Sid sat down on the couch and gave his parent’s a look. “If I had known you guys were coming I wouldn’t have had Marc-André mail you the stuff I got,” Sid defended as Marc-André walked out of the room.

When Marc-André walked back in he had the gifts that Sid asked him to ship. “They’re right here,” Marc-André exclaimed as he put them down on the coffee table.

Sid smiled up at Marc-André and placed a kiss on his cheek when he sat down next to him. “Trina, Troy, I think you guys should open yours first,” Marc-André mentioned and moved his arm around so it was on Sid’s shoulder.

Trina leaned forward and opened up small box that Marc-André had gotten for her. “That one is from me,” he mentioned with a small smile playing on his face.

She slowly opened it to find that it was a jewelry box. Trina flipped it open and put her hand over her mouth as she gasped, “Marc-André! This is beautiful! Thank you so much!” She turned around the box to reveal a snowflake necklace to Troy and Sid.

Sid looked over at Marc-André with a pleased look. Marc-André smiled down at him. Next she opened a box from Sid. “Sid! How’d you know I was looking at this sweater,” She asked as she held it up and looked at the pink sweater.

“I saw your amazon search history,” Sid confessed and gave his mom a goofy smile. “Dad! Open yours!”

Troy reached forward and grabbed the large heavy box that was from both Sid and Marc-André. He quickly tore the paper off and smiled a really big smile. “Guys! You got me a new Drill! This is so awesome. Thank you boys,” He happily thanked the boys.

“Welcome,” the two of them said at once. “We’re glad that you guys like your gifts.” The two of them looked at each other and shook their heads.

“We hang out too much,” Marc-André mumbled and shook his head with a goofy smile playing on his face.

“Now, boys, it’s your turn to open yours,” Trina informed with a large smile on her face. They both had about 3 presents sitting in front of them.

Sid opened his first, there was one from his parents and two from Marc-André. The first he opened was a medium sized box from Marc-André. Once he tore off the paper his eyes went wide. “Marc-André… No way! Decaf coffee! Thank you so much! I miss Coffee so much,” Sid cheered and quickly wrapped his arms around Marc-André, his bump was resting lightly on Marc-André’s lap.

Marc-André smiled and placed a kiss in Sid’s hair. “I figured you deserved some because you always give me death glares when I make my morning cup,” Marc-André informed as he held Sid to him.

“You're the best! Oh my god! I can't wait to have some coffee,” Sidney mumbled into Marc-André’s chest. He pulled away and looked into Marc-André’s eyes, “Now you open one of yours.”

Marc-André leaned forward and grabbed the flat box in front of him. He tore the paper off and removed the top of it. Inside there was a shirt. He lifted it up with the hand that wasn't around Sid. “Wow Sid. This is pretty awesome… Thank you,” Marc-André mumbled as he saw what it said. It was a grey t shirt that said ‘DILF Devoted. Involved. Loving. Father.’ He leaned over and gave Sid a kiss on the forehead.

***  
“Marc-André,” Sidney cried into the phone as Marc-André answered it one January night when the team was in Colorado.

“Sid? Babe, are you alright? Is that baby alright? What’s wrong,” Marc-André asked suddenly more awake than he had been the minute before.

“I-I… The baby. I put my hand on my stomach and I could feel it kick,” Sidney cried and let out a big sigh as he tried to calm himself.

“Shh Shh. It’s okay Hun. That’s great. Just think only four more months and you’ll be able to hold him in your arms. I cannot wait to feel him kick when I get back on Friday,” Marc-André told Sid as a large smile made it’s way onto his face.

“This is just so great. I miss you. I want you to be back,” Sidney mumbled into the phone as he sniffled, “The Doc said that everything was looking good at the appointment. Oh, and she’s right on schedule.”

“That’s great, Sid,” Marc-André said into his phone softly, “please make sure you put the lotion on tonight otherwise the stretch marks will begin to hurt more.”

Sid nodded then realized that Marc-André wouldn't be able to see him. “I will. You definitely don’t have to worry about that… But… Uh… The Doc told me we could find out the gender today,” Sidney informed as he let out a sigh.

Marc-André perked up, “Oh really? And did you change your mind and find out if it was a boy?”

“I wanted to… But no. I figured that it would still be better to wait until May when I have her,” Sidney mumbled in a quiet voice.

“As long as that makes you happy, then I’m happy,” Marc-André quietly insisted. “Listen… I’ve gotta go now. Sleep well babe. Tell the baby goodnight too. I love you.”

“Okay I will, bye babe. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Sid replied and quickly hung up.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday all went by pretty quickly. When Marc-André came back Sidney was asleep on his couch with a rerun of Wicked Tuna playing on the TV. He quickly dropped his bags to the ground and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Sid’s lips.

Sid was startled awake but he quickly moved his hands up and held the back of Marc-André’s head. When they pulled away the two smiled at each other like idiots. “Hi,” Sid whispered with bright eyes.

“Hi there. How are you,” Marc-André asked as he pulled away and sat down next to Sidney on the couch.

“Better now that you’re home. I’ve missed you,” Sid paused, grabbed Marc-André’s hand and placed it on his bulge, “She missed you you too.”

Marc-André sat there looking down at his hand on Sid’s bump as he felt a thumping at his hand. “Wow. That’s amazing. He’s making kick saves already,” Marc-André mumbled and removed his hand.

He leaned over and slid up Sid’s shirt to reveal Sid’s stretch marked taut skin. Marc-André moved down and placed light kissed around Sid’s bellybutton. Sid giggled as he placed his hand on the side of his rounded stomach.

“She isn’t going to be a goalie,” Sid mumbled as he started rubbing at one of his many stretch marks. “Who knows, maybe she won’t even be play hockey. Maybe… She’ll be… I don’t know a professional princess.”

Marc-André chuckled and looked up at Sidney with bright eyes, then placed his hand over Sid’s. “Over my dead body. There is no way that, if I ever have a daughter, she’ll be a fucking princess at Disney for a living. Fuck. Even when he’s born… There is no way he’ll be a prince. I ain’t gonna let it happen.”

Sid began chuckling along with Marc-André. “I can actually agree with you. But uh… Can you help me get up and up the stairs? My skin is really starting to burn and I need to put the lotion on,” Sid mentioned as he looked at Marc-André with an unamused look.

Marc-André leaned over once more, placed a kiss on Sid’s stomach and then sole a kiss from Sid’s lips. “Yeah, I for sure can,” he informed as he stood up and held out both hands for Sid. “You know if you can’t get around easily maybe you should stay at Mario’s.”

Sid shook his head. “You know I’m just doing it because I can right now. I can still depend on myself. Besides… Tanger is on IR right now. If I were to need help when you guys are on the road…. I’d call him.”

“Okay, I’ll believe you,” Marc-André mumbled as he walked behind Sid who was slowly making his way up the stairs.

When the two of them got upstairs an out of breath Sid sat on his side of the bed and pulled up his shirt over his head to reveal his growing stomach once again. Next he stood up and attempted to pull down his shorts. He sat down with a big huff. “I hate you so much sometimes,” he mumbled as he looked over at Marc-André who was pulling out the lotion for Sid.

“Why do you hate me now,” Marc-André asked amused as he sat down next to Sid and squirted some lotion on to his hands to distribute on Sid’s stomach.

Sid looked at him and pouted as he whined, “My ass is too big. I need new pants. It’s nearly impossible to move the waistline over my ass swell. It’s not fair. You know what I weighed when I stepped on the scale this morning? Fucking 243.7 pounds.”

Marc-André stopped rubbing at Sid’s bump. “Thats… Uh… That’s kind of hot Sid.” You may not like it… But… God. I love what this is doing to your body.”

Sid Sighed. “You really suck,” Sid groaned as his breath hitched when Marc-André’s thumb rubbed circles around his bellybutton.

“I try,” Marc-André mumbled and leaned into place a quick kiss on Sid’s lips. Sid instantly kissed back as Marc-André brought his hand down to the lowest part of Sid’s swelling bump. Sid’s breath hitched as Marc-André’s hand left the swell and into Sid’s pants.

He began stroking at Sid, feeling him go hard. Next Marc-André adjusted them so he could pull Sid’s shorts down. As he began pulling, he realized that Sid was right. Marc-André pulled away from the kiss to look down at what he was doing. He sighed and used both hands to pull at Sid’s shorts.

“Jesus fuck Sid,” Marc-André grumbled as he began to tug a little harder at the waistband, “How the fuck did you even get these on in the first place?”

Sidney let out a shaky breath. “I-I…,” Sid abruptly stopped talking and took another breath.

Marc-André looked up at Sid in concern and saw the tears run down Sid’s face. Marc-André instantly stopped what he was doing and scrambled up to Sid so he could cup Sid’s face. “I’m sorry baby,” Marc-André mumbled and kissed at the tears.

“I-I’m sorry. I just… Oh god! I’m so fat! I’ve been eating healthy… I just… Oh god,” Sid cried as he wrapped his arms around Marc-André.

Marc-André moved his hand behind Sid’s head and guided it to rest in the crook of his neck. He could feel Sidney’s hot tears on the collar of his shirt. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Sid,” Marc-André mumbled into Sid’s hair. “I love you. It’s okay.”

***  
February whizzed by without a problem. Sid made sure to send Marc-André pictures of his swelling stomach everyday that Marc-André was on the road. That included one really good photo in which Marc-André could see his babies foot pushed against Sid’s rounded bump. In early March when Sid was just 5 days over 7 months Marc-André was in Boston getting ready for the game against the Bruins when one of the trainers approached him and handed him a cellphone.

“Flower, Sid called and was freaking out because you didn’t answer,” the trainer informed and handed Marc-André the phone.

“Thanks man,” Marc-André thanked and then put the phone to his ear and walked down the hall by the locker room to get privacy. “Sid? Are you okay?”

“P-People know,” Sid mumbled with a large sigh, “People keep tweeting about it and it’s out there. Oh my god.”

“Breath Sid. It’s okay. What are they saying babe,” Marc-André asked as he leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes tight.

Sid took a really hard breath, like he was crying, “They’re saying that I’m lying about my upper body injury and that I’m to be expecting sometime during the off season. Then all these people are saying stuff like…” Sid choked on his own words, “Like… ‘I always knew he was a faggot!’ And others are saying stuff like ‘oh who on the team knocked him up? I bet it was the coach or even one of the league’s Ref’s’ Oh god and to make it even worse… someone said ‘ha I’m glad that he’s out. The league doesn't need faggots like him around.’ This is so bad. Oh my god, Marc-André.”

Marc-André sighed, opened his eyes and mumbled into the phone with a calming voice, “It’s okay Sid. It’s all okay. We can release a statement when I get back tomorrow. You’ll be fine and the baby will be fine.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the time. “Listen Sid… I gotta go. I gotta go back to the locker room. Everything will be fine… I love you.”

Sidney let out a shaky breath. “Okay… I-I… I’ll text you later,” Sid said defeated and cold on the other end of the line and hung up.

Marc-André sighed. He had a game to play and couldn’t deal with Sid at that moment.

When Marc-André got out of the locker room after the game he pulled out his phone to see just about a million texts from Sid, mostly screenshots. He sighed and opened them. Most of them are mad about Sid being gay. A lot of the others are trying to figure out who on earth the other father is.

Marc-André sighed, exited out of the texts from Sid and clicked on Kris’ contact. It rang a few times and then Kris picked up. “He called me freaking out so I came over and now he’s fast asleep on the couch. I asked him if he wanted to go up stairs because of his back and he said no,” Kris answered the second he was connected to the call.

“He called me before the game,” Marc-André began and let out a big sigh, “I didn’t know what to tell him. Is… Was he okay? He obviously calmed himself down enough to sleep.”

“Sid thinks you hate him now,” Kris informed, “He cried himself to sleep and has been asleep ever since. But uh… he was pretty upset about… like not even the media but the responses. He was such a mess, Flower.”

“I’m sorry Kris. I really am but… fuck… Can you do me a favor,” Marc-André asked at a loss for words.

“Yeah, what do ya need man,” Kris asked with a short sigh.

“On instagram or twitter… Post the picture of the two of us you took last week and caption is something like ‘oh so happy for these two’ or some shit like that. I figure that’s a way to deflect some of the stuff about Sid… Instead they’ll bug me more,” Marc-André requested as he walked down the hall of the TD Garden to get to the bus.

“You really think that will work,” Kris asked as he let out a big sigh. “Cuz I’m not sure that will work. But I mean if… You want me to do that…. I can.”

“Please. I really want him to be okay. I-I need myself to be out too. That’s the only way we’re both going to be okay when this storm has passed,” Marc-André responded as he walked onto the bus. “I-I gotta go. I’m hopping on the bus now.”

“Okay… I’ll uh… post it… And I’ll make sure Sid is okay,” Kris responded before he disconnected the line.

Marc-André sighed and locked his phone before he hopped on the bus and slid into the first available seat.

When Kris walked into the living room to find Sid sitting up on the couch, displaying very glassy eyes from crying and his hands both resting on his bump. “You okay, man,” Kris asked as he sat down next to Sid and placed his hand on Sid’s knee.

Sid’s watery hazel eyes looked at him. “Yeah… I just… My back really hurts,” Sid confessed as he let out a little sniffle.

“I told you not to sleep there,” Kris replied with a smile as he moved his hand up and placed it over Sid’s on his stomach. “Let’s get you upstairs so you can sleep properly with the body pillow you’ve got… You’ve really gotta rest up for your baby shower tomorrow.”

Sidney nodded and moved his hand from under Kris’ so Kris’ hand was resting on Sid’s stomach. The baby kicked at Kris’ hand. “That’s so crazy,” Kris mumbled as his thumb twitched.

Sid nodded sadly. “You’re going to love it when you have one of your own. It really sucks to carry… But I’m just anticipating holding her in my arms… Marc,” Sid Swallowed, “Marc-André was right about that. I truly cannot wait to hold her in my arms.”

Kris nodded and removed his hand from Sid. Once he was up he held his hands out for Sid. “You ready,” he asked as stood there with open hands for Sid.

Sid nodded and grabbed his hands, letting himself be pulled forward. Once he was on his feet he stood there for a second with his hand on his back and the other on his stomach. He flinched and let out a little breath when a shooting pain went straight through his back.

“You okay there, Sid,” Kris asked as he raised his eyebrows with wide eyes. Sid quickly nodded as he closed his eyes. “You sure? Does your back hurt too much? If it does I can just bring your body pillow down so you can sleep in the guest room,” Kris offered.

Sidney opened his eyes and shook his head quickly. “No, I’m fine. Just a braxton hick. Doc said I can be expecting it,” Sidney spit out as he began to waddle over to the steps. Kris was hot on his heels. Sid went to grasp the railing and just as he went to move his right foot up he moved it back down to be flat on the floor. Suddenly he was hunched over in pain as another shot of pain tore through his body.

“Holy fuck,” Sid groaned as both his hands made their way to his stomach. “I really need to lay down.” He looked back at Kris who was standing there with a look of shock.

“I don’t think so. I think we should go to the hospital. You’ve got blood all over your shorts,” Kris said and took a shaky breath.

“Oh fuck no!”

***

Marc-André was getting off the plane when his phone began to blow up with messages from both Kris’ and Sid’s phones.

The first one he could see was from Kris

Kris 11:37

At the hospital. Baby is coming.

The next he saw was Kris again

Kris 11:34

Sid was bleeding when he woke up.

Sidney 11:40

I'm fine. They said I had to go through with labor. Room 407. Please come ASAP

Marc-André began darting off the lane and stopped by one of the trainers. “Sid… Sids in labor. I have to go. Can you please grab my stuff for me,” He asked as he placed his hand on the trainer's shoulder.

The trainer's eyes went wide. “Yes! Go ahead! Good luck Flower!”

Marc-André instantly turned around and ran to catch a cab. Once he was in the cab he pulled his phone out and dialed Kris’s number.

“Marc-André? Did your plane just land,” Kris instantly asked when he pressed accept on his phone. He had been sitting by Sid’s bed side for nearly 2 hours now.

“I'm in the cab on my way to the hospital. I'm like two minutes away. Is he okay,” Marc-André asked as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling of the cab.

“Yeah… he's fine. A little restless. Actually he's sleeping a little right now… they have him a minor pain medication so he could live through the pain right now,” Kris informed and let out a sigh. “I just… I don't know. I walked into the living room a few minutes after talking to you and he was fine. Just sitting there, both hands resting on his stomach… he complained that his back hurt so I helped him get up and he got a shooting pain… he said he was fine… and then he made his way toward the stairs and as he was about to walk up the stairs… I noticed he had blood on his shorts and then he was hunched over in pain and he insisted that he needed to lay down… I pointed out the blood and he freaked out. I managed to keep him calm on the way here… but he was still freaking out a little.”

Marc-André sighed. “Oh god. Have… have the nurses said anything about the baby? Is he okay?”

“They said the baby would be okay as far as they could see from the ultrasound. It's big for its age but they're not sure how long it'll have to stay in the hospital,” Kris mumbled with a sense of stress playing in his voice.

“Hold on. I’m here now… I’m here now, I’ll meet you in the hall by Sid’s room,” Marc-André mumbled and gave the driver a 20 dollar bill and jumped out.

He quickly ran into the building and jumped into the elevator. Once he got into the hall he saw Kris waiting outside for him. “Hey man, thank you so much,” Marc-André greeted him and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you for coming when he called. I was just going to leave him until I got home.”

“It’s no problem. I’m glad I was there… Imagine if he were to be there and have to see that and deal with it himself,” Marc-André mumbled and let a few tears run down his face.

“It’s all okay, man,” Kris comforted him and wrapped his arms around Sid. “The baby is stabilized right now and so is Sid. They’ll both be fine. Here… Let’s go in and see Sid.” Kris began guiding him into Sid’s room. Sid was laying in the bed with his eyes closed and a pattern of distressed breathing.

Marc-André let out a shaky breath and walked over to Sid’s bedside where he sat down and grabbed Sid’s left hand in his right one. He lifted Sid’s hand and placed a light kiss on his hand as more tears began running down his face.

“Oh Sid baby. Oh my. I love you so much,” Marc-André cried quietly as he looked up at Sid’s face. Sid’s hand twitched and his eyes opened slightly.

“Mmm,” Sid mumbled as he attempted to move a little bit but flinched and stayed where he was to open his eyes a little wider. “Marc-André? You’re here,” Sid mumbled as a little smile made its way onto his face.

“Yeah, babe, I am. And you’re okay… And the baby will be too. God. I love you and I’m so sorry,” Marc-André mumbled as more tears ran down his face.

Sid clutched Marc-André’s hand a little more. “It’s okay. We’ll… Just have a March baby… And… do it all backwards,” Sid groaned in pain, “The baby shower will be after the baby is born.”

Marc-André smiled down at Sid. “It’s okay with me. I’m glad you’re okay. Baby, I just… I love you so much,” Marc-André mumbled and kissed Sid’s hand again.

“I love you too,” Sid mumbled and gave Marc-André another squeeze of the hand and a large smile. Marc-André stared at him in awe. “My mouths up here you idiot… Kiss me.”

***

It was two days later when Sid had finally given birth. “Marc-André… Is she okay,” Sid asked once the baby was out and finally being cleaned up.

“Yes… HE is. He’s okay, they said his lungs are fully developed but really needs to be put in an incubator,” Marc-André said with a large smile as he held Sid’s hand tightly.

“Boy? It’s a boy,” Sid asked as his eyes began to well up with tears. “Oh my god. I love you Marc-André.”

Sidney sighed and slowly fell asleep as the pain medication kicked in. Marc-André smiled and kept holding his hand.

When Sid woke up he was immediately aware of his surroundings. “Oh my god! Where is the baby! Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay,” Sid asked a little freaked out but then fell back because of the soreness of his body.

“Sid, calm down. He's fine. He's still in the incubator. But he's fine. He can open his eyes and even breath on his own. They need to keep him around for a while just incase,” Marc-André reassured with a little smile as he pulled up his phone to show Sid a picture.

“He's so small,” Sid mumbled and let a tear fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped at it, “When was he born? What was his weight? Height?”

“You were in labor for nearly two and a half days baby,” Marc-André began with a sigh, “He was born on March 20th at 10:34 and was actually pretty big for being ten weeks early… He was 15 inches long and four pounds seven ounces.”

“Thank you so much for being here. I love you… And I’m sorry I haven't been able to say that these past 4 months,” Sid mumbled and moved Marc-André’s hand so he could kiss it. “Now… Can I please see him?”

“Of course! Actually it’s almost noon… You’ll be getting a wheelchair in two minutes so you can see him,” Marc-André informed and looked down at his watch.

As if on cue the nurse came in with a wheel chair. “Oh! Look who woke up! Welcome back, Mr. Crosby! Would you like to see your son?”

Sid nodded and she got him situated into the wheelchair. Next thing he knew was he was being rolled down the hall and into the NICU and over to the sink by Marc-André. “Wash your hands and you’ll be able to touch him. He’s capable of gripping your finger,” Marc-André mumbled as he washed his own hands.

The two of them then went by their son and Sid has tears rolling down his cheeks. “Oh my god. He’s beautiful.” The baby looked up at him with wide eyes- Sid cried even harder.

The two of them were sitting there and enjoying their son when Marc-André leaned against Sid and asked, “What should we name him?”

“I-I was thinking…. He uh looked like a Jacob,” Sidney replied and leaned into Marc-André. “So I was thinking… Jacob Kristopher.”

“That's perfect for him Sid.”

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Should I write more? I don't know if I'm that good?


End file.
